Wonderwall of Stars
by iphonegoddess
Summary: Troy and Gabriella graduated from East High and began their lives in California. Follow your favorite couple through the ups and downs, and enjoy every moment as you have for the last 4 years.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since she had heard Troys deep voice, and she feared the worst as he opened his mouth.

"Y-your what?" He stuttered, clearly shocked with the news.

"I'm pregnant." She said, biting what was left of her short black nails.

Guilt clouded his brain as he searched her face for what she was feeling, "How?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know how Troy. If you mean when, it was the night after your conditioning." She pulled at the hem of her shirt and bit her lip. Her mind immediately went to the life she had growing up with all the moving, lack of contact with friends, and the constant rejection she always felt not having her father around. Whoever this baby was, she was already adamant that it would not grow up the way she did.

His own mind was clouded with 100 different emotions, all of which were battling to come to the surface. "I uh....I know how." he said slowly, running his hands through his sandy blonde hair, " I, don't know how to say this....bu-"

Her head over-powered her heart and took control over her mouth, "Troy don't." She sighed digging out her roommates skeleton key chain. "I don't have the luxury of thinking this through, but I love you enough to let you make up your mind. You have a bright future, and I don't want to be the reason you don't go places." She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her, rushing down the hall.

She flung open the door to Jocelyns car and told herself not to cry, and that she would be okay. The whirring of the engine cut through the darkness and she turned the car towards her school. Her roommate was having a booty call, but she was sure the guy was long gone. She never understood how girls could just have sex with a random guy every night, but was glad she lent her the car.

They always shared their lives with each other, and kept their freezer stocked with pints of their favorite ice cream. They would sit on the sofa and watch girly movies and discuss their boyfriends, or her 'recent victim' as Jocelyn referred to it. Or their classes or life in general, and she couldn't wait to open up that mint chocolate chip pint waiting for her back home.

She slammed the dorm door, and headed towards the freezer ripping out the ice cream and grabbed two spoons. "Hey Joz, care to join me?" She said, fighting off the urge to cry right there.

Jocelyn jumped off the couch and hugged her, "I'd love to join you kiddo, what happened?"

They sat there for a while, and Gabriella told her everything including the look on Troys face when she told him she was pregnant with his baby. It was a look that she wishes she hadn't seen, because it haunted her. They had made love to each other for the first time that summer before they went off to college and it was nothing short of amazing. The last time, was only their second time and the whole 'making love' thing was still very awkward and new to the both of them.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

***FLASHBACK***

**Gabriellas chest heaved and her legs burned as Troy rolled off of her. He laid his hand on her stomach and tried regulating his own breathing.**

**"Wow." Gabriella said softly, her mind reeling from what they had just done.**

**Making love was still new, and it still hurt her physically but she couldn't believe how much more she loved him when they would make love.**

**Troy laughed softly, stroking her stomach with his fingertips, "Yeah."**

**"Where did you find all that energy after running all those suicides?" She asked, lacing their fingers together.**

**He smiled and pulled her towards his chest. He brushed his lips against her temple and took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I don't think I would ever be too tired for this Gabby." He tickled her hip with his fingers and smiled. "But damn Gab...Your...amazing."**

**She giggled softly and ran her hand down his chest, "Me? I don't do anything but lie there."**

**"No, trust me.........that isn't true." He said, still trying to catch his breath.**

"**What do you mean? You were there." She laughed, tickling his chest with her hair.**

**He chuckled, and squeezed her tight. "I mean, the way you react to me and what I'm doing. You are 'interactive' you know? You do more than you think."**

"**Oh, like xbox?" She joked.**

**He laughed, "yeah, like that only better. Though I do love halo. It's a tough call."**

**She giggled her sweet giggle, "Mmh, nice."**

**She frowned as he started to sit up, taking her with him. "Where you going?" she asked, showing off the infamous Montez pout.**

**"Bathroom, don't give me that pout Gabby. If I stay we'll have a bigger mess on our hands, I'll be right back. Keep the bed warm" He said, giving her tiny nose a peck before pulling on his boxers and padding to the bathroom.**

**She flopped back on the bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. She smiled as she thought about her life and just how near perfect everything seemed right now. All the moving around, arguments with her mother to stop, the painful goodbyes. But right now, none of it mattered because she was happy with Troy.**

**"Shit!" Troys voice was muffled in the bathroom, as he flushed the toilet.**

**"What's the matter?" She called out into the dark room.**

**Silence was heard, followed by "Nothing, I just hit my head."**

**"Aww, not your face I hope. Otherwise I'm afraid we'll have to call it quits. That's your only attractive quality." she said, laughing at her own joke.**

**He headed out rubbing his head, and crawled into bed next to her.**

**She frowned when she noticed he hadn't laughed at her joke, "Babe I was only kidding."**

"**Yeah, I know." he said, smiling weakly as she let her head slide back between his shoulder and head.**

"**What's wrong then? Your mood changed drastically." **

"**Just tired, you wore me out." A smile danced on his lips, "I love you Gabby, no matter what ever happens remember that okay."**

**"Well I love you too."**** She sweetly pecked his mouth, and cuddled up to him.**

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"I'm so sorry honey, you deserve better tha-" Joz began, but was cut off by a raging Gabriella.

"No." Gabriella interrupted, "Don't finish that sentence. Troy is one of the reasons I am who I am today. He taught me to stand up for myself and encouraged me to follow my heart."

"Gabriella, that isn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that you deserve better than a guy not wanting to be with you. Maybe it's hard to hear but god, he knocked you up. If he runs he's not worthy of anything from you!" she said, finishing off the ice cream.

"It's not that easy Joz. I really expected more from him. I mean he's always been right there trying to fix everything, and make things work." she pulled her legs up to he chest and hugged them.  
Jocelyn bit her lip, knowing the next sentence was a hit or miss. "Don't get upset with me, but is it possible you over-thought his reaction?"

Gabriella whipped her head towards Jocelyn shooting her an icy look.

Jocelyn sighed, knowing she missed. "Okay, okay. I'm just trying to help here, I mean he was trying to say something and he didn't finish. It could've been anything." She hooked her arm around Gabriellas shoulders and pulled her into her, giving her a hug. "I love you kiddo, but sometimes you jump to conclusions and maybe with your hormones kicking in, you just....snapped?"

Gabriella sighed, she wasn't too happy with what Jocelyn had said, but couldn't argue with her. She hadn't let Troy finish his sentence, and she reacted off of her own thoughts.

"You're right I guess. I'm sorry. I'm already over-whelmed." she sighed, and felt guilty for leaving Troy the way she did. "Thanks for helping me Joz, i don't know what I would do without our little ice cream socials"

"No problem Gabs, I love you too" she smiled, she had never heard Gabby say "I love you" to anyone, but she knew she meant to. "Do you want to hang out some more?"

"No. I think I'm going to finish up my term paper. It's due Thursday. Thanks for everything." She said, hugging Jocelyn. "Oh, how was..." She shrugged her shoulders, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

Jocelyn laughed, tossing their spoons into the sink. "David, he was mediocre. I've had better."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, tomorrow is a new day"

"Damn straight." Jocelyn said, laughing. "Night honey."

Jocelyn closed the bedroom door and Gabriella sat down at her laptop to review her term paper for printing. She hated trying to focus on her school work when she had other things on her mind, especially when they are this huge.

_bzzzzt_ her cellphone buzzed, but the vibrations fell short against the keystrokes.

After a while she checked her cellphone for the time, out of habit and noticed Troy left a voice mail. She opened her mailbox and listened to his message.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

Jocelyn opened her door, "Hey, do you need a break already? You just started."

"No, Troy called and left me a voice mail. The mystery is gone. Take a listen." She punched in her pass code and handed the phone to Jocelyn who pressed it to her ear.

"Oh lord sweetheart..." Jocelyn said, putting her hand over her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Gabriella._ His voice was shaky as though he was scared to be calling, and was raspy from crying.

"_I tried to catch you before you ran out the door, I think if you ever get the time track is something you should pursue. Joking aside, I was trying to explain that I knew the possibility of you getting pregnant was there. The last time, in the bathroom I hadn't hit my head I pulled the condom off and noticed it had ripped at some point. I know how you get about things that aren't definite and I was trying to save you un-needed stress about it. I care about you so much, and I am always trying to think of ways to show you that only this time I guess I was scared. I don't want you to go through this alone, or worry about me leaving you because I want to focus on my career. I will be there, if you want me to be and I hope you do Gabby, because I love you so much. I hope you get this and call me, I'll be up for a while. I love you."_

Jocelyn closed the phone and handed it back to a teary Gabriella.

"I messed up Joz."

"Just call him honey, he sounds like he's really upset." She said.

"What I need right now is my best friend....no offense Joz." she dialed Taylors number, and waited.

"None taken sweetie." Joz said, giving her a hug. "I''ll be in the bathroom if you need anything."

Gabriella nodded gratefully and smiled when Taylor answered.

"Taylor, i know your in town for something. Could you come see me? I need you! Thank you! yeah, it's Griffin hall, 14a. See you!" She hung up the phone and began putting on her pjs. She was tying her hair up in a ponytail, when Jocelyn walked in to get in bed.

"I love that hoodie!" She said cheerfully, pulling back her sheets and sliding in between them.

"Thanks." Gabriella mumbled.

"Where'd you get it" she asked.

"What school did I go to Joz?" Gabriella snapped, picking up her clothes and putting them in the hamper.

"uh, East High?" She asked, more than answered.

"So what would this 'E' mean?" she said, pointing to the red E on the front of the hoodie.

"East High, you played basketball?" she cringed, when gabby turned to her, placing her hands on her hips. Turning back around, she pointed to the number '14' on the back, and it read "Bolton" as well.

"Oh, right it's troys. I'm sorry." She hung her head, embarrassed for bringing him up.

"Joz, im sorry. I'm going to have to say that a lot, apparently." She said looking down at her flat tummy. Hearing a knock on the door, she ran to open it up.

"GABSTER!!!" Taylor shrieked, as she wrapped Gabriella in a bear hug.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in school for Drama Taylor?" they laughed, squeezing each other.

"Taylor, this is my roommate Jocelyn. Jocelyn this is my best friend from High School, Taylor."

They shook hands and said hello to each other, "Thanks for taking care of Gabby, I hear she keeps you on your toes too." Taylor laughed, pointing at Gabriella.

Jocelyn laughed, "She's a good kid."

"Oh, come on." Gabriella laughed, pulling Taylor towards the living room. "Jocelyn needs her booty sleep. Night Joz!" She laughed as a pillow was tossed at her, and she closed the door behind them, and sat down on the couch.

"So, What's up Gabriella? You sounded very upset over the phone."

"I needed your advice on something, kind of serious." She said slowly.

Taylor situated herself on the couch, and faced Gabriella, "You can tell me anything." She said.

"I know I can, but I need you to promise me this stays between us for right now. Not even Chad." She said seriously, knowing they told each other everything.

"Oh wow, so it is serious. You have my word." Taylor said, reassuring her.

"Okay. So, I found out last week that." She sighed, not knowing how Taylor would react. "I found out that I'm pregnant." Taylors face remained calm, and Gabriella waved her hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did." Taylor said nonchalantly.

Gabriella expected a long lecture on pre-marital sex and the importance of contraceptives, but got nothing.

"Okay, so Troy apparently knew last time that the condom broke and I guess he was afraid to tell me. He was right, I mean I do over-react when things don't go according to plan. "

"Look, have you tried talking to Troy? He should be the one you are talking to, not me." Taylor said, pulling at a snag in her pants.

"God Taylor, sorry for bothering you! I didn't realize you had better things to do." She snapped, getting up from the couch, and going to the window.

Taylor put her head in her hands, and stole a glance at the bedroom door. She felt sorry for Jocelyn, because Gabriellas hormones were definitely ugly.

"Are you just looking for someone to fight with tonight? I came all the way over here to be there for you, don't take this out on me." She stood up and strolled over to Gabriella. "You need to call Troy, he's the only one that can fix this honey. He wants to be there, so let him."

"You are my friend, you're supposed to give me advice and lecture me on pre-marital sex, and stuff. I don't understand what's changed?" She said.

"What's the point in saying any of that? You've clearly had sex, and condoms break. It really isn't necessary." Taylor said, glancing out the window.

"Oh my god Tay. You're sleeping with Chad aren't you." she whispered.

Taylors horrified face whipped towards Gabriellas, "What?! " Taylor tried, but it was no use because Gabriella was already dragging her to the couch.

"Oh my god! You did! When? Where? I want details!" Gabby squealed.

"I am not discussing my sex life with you. You didn't tell me anything." she said, trying to squeeze a bit of comfort out of a pillow.

"What do you want to know? Come on, we're best friends, this is stuff we talk about!" She said, jutting her lip out, forming her pout.

Taylor hesitated, but found it hard to resist Gabriellas pout. Now she knows how Troy got roped into everything. "We finally did it 4 days ago, it just sort of happened. It's just sex gabby, no big deal at all."

"How is it not a big deal Taylor? You slept with Chad! Why was it 'just sex' though?" She took a sip of her water, that was sitting on the table.

"I mean....I don't know. It hurt. A lot, and it was uncomfortable afterwards. I don't think we've said two words to each other about it since it happened. We just sort of go about it like it never happened."

Gabriella giggled sweetly, and leaned back against the couch, "Of course it hurts the first time, and naturally it's awkward. But you get over it."

"Gabby!" Taylor squealed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"How many times have you slept with the boy, and where is my best friend who blushes when you even mention boys?" slapping her playfully on the leg.

"Only twice, but it's beautiful Tay. He makes it so amazing, and sweet. And Joz has made it virtually impossible to be shy about it anymore, it's all she likes talking about. Sex and boys 24/7 that girl." She said giggling.

Taylors heart swelled up at the sight of her best friend. She had transformed from the day she met her, to who she is today, and being able to see that happen was beautiful. She also couldn't believe how she managed to turn her attention to Taylor when she had just found out her own big news.

"I think I like Joz too." she said laughing, "What's Troy done that's so special?" she asked shyly.

"The first time we did it, neither one of us knew what we were doing. But he kept kissing me, and talking me through what he was going to do, he played with my hair. He'd look into my eyes, and it was like I could see into his heart. I get goosebumps every time I think about it." She said, showing off her bumpy arm.

"Aw. I'm glad Troy is a sweetheart. Well not everyone has an amazing first time I guess." she said sadly. "Maybe I should just break up with him, it's hard doing this long distance thing anyways."

"Taylor, you love him. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him, or I can hear it in your voice when you call to tell me about his games. Give it another chance, sex isn't for everyone. But that doesn't mean you need to give up on him!" she nudged her best friend with her elbow, "Besides...Troy and I have no idea what we're doing either, but we know we love each other. And to me, that is more powerful than knowing what the future holds."

Taylor stared at Gabriella, in awe at what she had just said. She had came out to help Gabby, but it turns out, she ended up helping Taylor instead.

"Gabby, im so proud of you! I love you." She said, tearfully giving her a hug. "You mean so much to me! I can't tell you what to do with your life, but I know Troy would do anything for you and that baby. And i can't wait to meet baby Bolton." She smiled at her, and wiped her face with a tissue.

Gabriella giggled, "Thank you Taylor, i love you too. You'll be auntie taylor, oh lord." she sighed, floating back to the reality of her being a young pregnant mother, still in her first year of law school.

"So, are you going to call Troy?" she said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, tomorrow. No need to wake him up now, it's almost 12:30." she handed Taylor the trashcan, and she tossed her Kleenex inside.

"Are you kidding me? Is this the same Troy Bolton who couldn't eat, sleep, or play basketball without you? There is no way he's sleeping Gabriella, and you know it." Taylor handed Gabriella her cellphone from the table and put her hand on her shoulder, "Call him Gabs. I gotta head out, I have to talk to Chad. I love you, okay!" They stood up and gave each other big hugs.

"You're probably right, thank you so much for coming out Tay! I miss you so much. Drive safely, please." she said, hugging her friend.

"I will, I'll call you when I get back to school and let you know how it went down."

Gabriella laughed, "See you, good luck!" she said, closing the door behind her.

After contemplating for 10 minutes, she finally dialed Troy's number, hoping Taylor was right, and he was still up.

_"Hey" He sounded very alert, and she felt guilty._

_"Hey, I got your voice mail." _she said, feeling an inch tall.

_"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." _He said softly.

_"It's okay..." _

_"No, it isn't. You deserved to know but I panicked. I know it would've turned your world upside down, and I never thought you'd get pregnant. I wasn't thinking." _

_"I understand that Troy, I forgive you though. Regretting not telling me won't change anything." S_he was scared, and not like she was every time she started at a new school, she was terrified of everything that came after 'your pregnant'.

"_How am I supposed to feel then Gabby?" _he sighed on the other end of the line, _"I got you pregnant, and you had your whole future planned out."_

Her heart broke in two, hearing Troy talk like he was to blame for some horrendous crime against humanity. You could hear the hurt in his voice, and she could almost see his face scrunched up like he would when he was upset.

_"Troy...You didn't 'do this to me', it just happened. You don't need to blame yourself, that's like me blaming Joz for getting fat off of all the ice cream she 'makes me eat'. It was my choice to eat it, just like it was my choice to sleep with you."_

_"Maybe you shouldn't have." _he mumbled.

_"What is that supposed to mean?" She paused, almost afraid to ask," Do you regret sleeping with me Troy?" _

_"I don't, nor will I ever, regret sleeping with you. I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret being your friend, I don't regret kissing you, I don't regret falling in love with you. I don't regret moving to California to be close to you either. The only thing I regret is ever being the reason you are crying."_

_"Troy, I'm scared." _she blurted out, wiping away a few tears. _"I'm scared of what's going to happen __to me, and my body. Scared of what is going to happen to us, I don't want to lose you or what we have."_

_"Gabs, nothing could ever make me want to be anywhere else but with you. I thought that I have proved that to you already..."_

_She thought about all the times he had put his own life on hold, to show her he loved her. She was kidding herself, she knew how much he cared about her.  
_

_"You have, I'm sorry! I'm so hormonal, and emotional already. We have no reason to argue, right?"_

_"Right." _He agreed,_ "Do you want me to be in you and the baby's lives?" _he choked it out. He wasn't going to let on to Gabriella, but he too was scared out of his mind. Being strong for her was something he planned on doing.

_"Yeah, I mean of course I want you in my life Troy. I love you, and having a baby isn't something either one of us planned, but life is full of un-expected events I guess."_

He sighed softly,_ "I'm glad you said that, because I want to be there for the both of you. I've actually done a little bit of research of my own, you want to hear what I came up with?"_

_"You've thought about it?" _she never expected troy to do research on this, especially since he had just found out.

_"Well yeah. I was online, and an ad popped up for planned parenthood, and I started surfing around. There is a family housing complex that is between both schools, Juniper Hills. It's beautiful, and it's right by the planned parenthood, and about a mile from the hospital. They offer assisted housing for parents in college, with childcare and everything." _He set the paper down he had been reading off of, and hear her sniffle. _"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's just....I'm so touched that you researched all of that, even when I ran out on you like i did." _she wiped her face with his hoodie, and pulled her legs up to her chest.

_"Gabby, I love you. Of course I'm going to find a way for this to work." _

_"Troy?" _She cried into the phone,_ "I hate to ask you this, but can you come over?"_

_"I'm on my way Gab." _

_Hormones were a bitch._


	3. Chapter 3

_hapter 3_

Gabriella sat on the couch, reading a magazine still puffy from crying. She heard a soft tapping noise at the door, and got up to answer it. Troy stood there with a bag in his hand and that killer smile she loved so much.

She smiled and wagged her index finger at him, telling him to come inside. She shut the door and turned to face him. He looked at her like he always had, with love, and admiration. It brought her hope, even given the circumstances.

"So, I was starving and got food for the both of us. I don't know if you've eaten or not, but here." he handed her a small white box, and a fork, motioning to the couch. She followed him over, and plopped down opening up her box of food. Sushi, and chow mein with a fortune cookie taped to the box. She smiled, he knew her so well. "Thank you." she said.

They sat eating in silence for a while, before he cracked open his fortune cookie and laughed. "Wow. What does yours say?"

"I haven't opened it yet, you want to open it for me?" She said, passing him the cookie.

"Sure." He cracked it open, and laughed again.

"What do they say?"

"Mine said, _You will experience a life changing event but don't forget the little people."_

"Eerie. What about mine?" she asked, finishing off her chow mein.

"Yours says, _You will be full of love for someone and it will continue to grow_" He glanced at her as she smiled warmly at him.

"After all the Chinese food we've eaten, it's about time we get fortunes that are accurate." She held her hand out for his trash, and she headed to the kitchen to throw it all away. As troy gathered up their fortunes and put them in his pocket.

He chuckled and kicked his shoes off, and grabbed her wildcats blanket. She took the initiative and sat down next him on the couch, pulling it over her body as well. The tension was still there, and one of them needed to lighten the mood. This time, it was Troy. He nudged her, and she glanced up at him. Every time he touched her, she blushed and got all sweaty, her heart would pound and send chills racing down her spine.

"You want to come sit with me?" He asked her.

"Sure."

She awkwardly moved over to his side and leaned into it like they were used to. Her head on his chest, his arm tightly around her back, and her legs pulled up to her body. She always saw the world differently when they sat like this.

"So, want to tell me why you ran out on me?" he said, playing with a strand of her long black hair.

"I thought you were trying to tell me you couldn't do this. I'm not even kidding, my hormones already hate me Troy." she shifted her body so it was more relaxed and her legs were in his lap.

"Aw, I'm here for ewe" he said in his best Sharpay impression.

She softly giggled, "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Already forgiven. So, have you like made an appointment yet?" He asked her, rubbing her leg.

"Tuesday morning at 9 am." She recited, almost like a business card.

"I should've known you'd be on top of that." he said laughing, she smiled softly but it never made it to her eyes. She already knew he wouldn't be attending most of her appointments.

"Okay, so we need to make an appointment with the housing campus. Want to plan that for this weekend? I'll come up again. Sound like a plan?" he said, yawning.

She pulled away from him and looked at his blue eyes, which were half hidden behind heavy eyelids.

"Plan, i'll do it on Monday. But you're staying the night, i don't want you driving." She said, tugging on his arm.

"No argument here Gab, but won't jocelyn mind a guy in her room?" He said getting up from his comfortable position on the couch.

"Joz? Mind a guy in her room?" She shot Troy a 'duh' look and laughed.

"Oh, hell no!" he remembered Gabriella called him frequently from the main hall, or community room, saying Joz was having a booty call.

She laughed, and nudged him, "In any case, we're sleeping out here, help me pull the bed out?"

He laughed, and started pulling cushions off the couch. "Sure."

They were in bed, about to fall asleep when her voice sliced through the silence.

"Troy?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything, I mean."

He reached over and found her body, and moved towards it, spooning her from behind.

"Hey, don't thank me. I love you." He kissed her ear, and snuggled into her back.

"I love you too, night troy" she said, holding his hands between her own.

"Night"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the morning of Gabriellas first Doctors appointment, Troy was upset that he wasn't going to be able to go. But she had convinced him that she would meet the doctor, he would tell her she was pregnant, and they would schedule an appointment in a few weeks.

She sat in the sterile waiting room with a bunch of mommies and their children and wished she had troy with her. They all looked at her like she was this poor charity case, probably got knocked up and the dad took off. She took a glance at the mommies and noticed none of them had on wedding rings of their own. Probably victims of their own assumptions on her.

"Montez, Gabriella" A short blonde nurse called out, Gabriella smiled and followed her down the long corridor.

"So, what brought you here today Miss Montez?" she said, flipping open her chart.

"Uh, I'm pregnant." She said quietly, re-adjusting herself on the table. The paper crinkled underneath her, the silence in the room driving her nuts.

"Alright, well congratulations. What was the last date of your period?" she asked nonchalantly.

"October 20th." She hated that word, congratulations. The nurse probably didn't even mean it.

"Okay, and how long have you been sexually active?" She asked.

"Uh, im not sure. I"ve only had sex twice though."

"Have you and your partner both used contraceptives?"

"Yes, condoms." She shifted on the table again, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You weren't on the pill?" she asked, jotting down some notes.

"Obviously not." Gabriella snapped back at her.

"No contraceptive is 100% effective, so getting pregnant is always a risk when you have intercourse. Only abstinence is the way to ensure no pregnancy. So, have you and your partner been checked for STD's?"

"No" Gabriella said softly.

"Do you have a history of diseases in your family? Diabetes? AIDS?"

"No, not that i know of."

"Okay, Doctor Nielalien will be in to speak with you in a moment." She closed the chart, and stepped outside. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Come in." Gabriella said.

"Hi Gabriella, how are you, im Doctor Nielalien. Promise, i come in peace!" he laughed, giving a peace sign making Gabriella giggle. "You can call me doc though sweetie, how you doing today?"  
She smiled an uneasy smile, but was glad he wasn't like the nurse.

"I'm okay. I'm in for a pregnancy test, though im pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"You having any morning sickness?" he said getting his surgical gloves on.

"No, not yet thankfully. I'm in my first year of early admissions at Stanford and hoping that doesn't interfere this early on." She said.

"Wow, very impressive what is your field?" he said motioning for her to lay back.

"Pre-Law" she laid down and he pulled her shirt up to start inspecting her stomach.

"Very nice! I hear that is an amazing school to go pre-law in. You're expecting, and doing law school? That my dear, is very endearing." He said, pushing on her stomach with his hand. "Is it too early to ask about the dad?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, wishing he would stop poking at her sore abdomen.

"Well a lot of girls come in here without the dad's support, most of them single. I didn't want to offend you if you were single, you know?"

"Oh, yes I understand. I'm not single, haven't been for almost 3 years now." She said grinning.

"Wow! Studious, determined, beautiful AND taken. Quite the packaged deal aren't we Miss. Montez."

She blushed slightly and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! Go ahead and sit up for me. So, he will be around for you and the baby then?" She sat up as he jotted some notes down on her file.

"Yes, he's very supportive." At that moment, she realized just how blessed she really was having Troy in her life.

"Ahh, that pulls at my heart strings. It takes a real man to stick around and raise them, that is great. I'm very happy for you and..."

"Troy." She said, helping him out.

"Troy huh, such an un-common name now days. Where's he go to school? Standford too?"

"Ah, no he goes to Berkley. He won scholarships for Basketball and Theater." She said proudly.

"Wow, another driven individual. You guys should make brilliant babies I'm sure. I'm going to listen to your heartbeat now." He placed the stethoscope to her chest and listened.

After he finished he sat back down, and made some small talk with Gabriella.

"Troy...his last name wouldn't happen to be Bolton would it?"

Gabriella was confused, but answered him. "Yes, actually his name is Troy Bolton. Do you know him?"

The doctor started laughing, and placed his hand over his mouth, "You don't say! No, no I don't know him personally. Berkley is my favorite team you see, and they said Bolton is going to blow them away. My young daughter has a terrible crush on him, she'll die knowing he's taken. What a small world!"

Gabriella smiled, only half disappointed that yet another person already knew of Troy. She wished just once she could introduce him to someone who didn't idolize him already.

"How long you guys been an item did you say?"

"About two and a half years, how old is your little girl?" she asked

"17 going on 35. Spitting image of her mother, she's a hand-full. Congratulations on two years, very impressive for being so young and educationally driven. Here's a cup, go pee in it for me." He said laughing, handing her a small cup. "Bathroom is down the hall, second door on your left."

She took the cup and headed to the bathroom.

She set the cup in the small doorway and headed back into the room to wait for the results.

They sat making small talk about Troy, and his ability to sing and dance circles around everyone else, while they waited.

He got up, and grabbed a packet from his nurse, closing the door.

"Well Gabby, can I call you gabby?" She nodded and he continued, "I've got your test results, you ready?"

She nodded, and waited for him to say something...

"Your....."

__________________


	5. Chapter 5

hapter 5

"Your definitely pregnant, are congrats in order, or not so much?" He asked, handing her a booklet that read 'planned parenthood'.

"Uhh, this whole thing is a bit surreal, I'll get back to you on that." She said smiling at him, "I have already looked into this, it was my next appointment to set up after this one." she said, flipping through it.

"Well, I think you will do just fine Gabby. You already have a handle on things, you are about 2 1/2 weeks along. Your due date is subject to fluctuate a little bit, but it is around July 19th. Lucky for you when you made the appointment they sent you to me, and I am going to continue to be your pre-natal doctor and deliver the little bundle. Sucks to be you doesn't it." He said with a laugh.

She smiled, completely relieved, because she liked Doctor Niel and she knew Troy would as well.

"Not really, I'm relieved to keep the same doctor. Is there anything else I need before I call Planned Parenthood?" She asked, sliding down off the table.

"Nope, that should do it. See the receptionist, and you can set up your next appointment to see my beautiful face. You take care of yourself Miss Montez, and I will see you in 3 weeks." They shook hands, and she headed out of the office.

"Hello would you like to select a date for your next appointment?" the receptionist smiled warmly at her.

"Yes please" She got out her schedule book and looked at it. She still had to remove a lot of extracurriculars, but wasn't sure which one to drop. "uhh, I think Friday sounds good" she said.

"The 13th, oh! Spooky. Well alright then" She joked, Gabriella glanced at the date, "No no uh, never mind. How about we try for the following Monday instead?" she remembered Troy had a championship game that week, and wouldn't be able to get away. "Shoot, you know what can I call you when I talk to my boyfriend?"

"Certainly here's our appointment hotline, just call us within 3-5 days. Have a wonderful day!"

Gabriella thanked her and headed towards her car, where she let out a deep breathe she had been holding in. She was already way in over her head.

On the way up to her dorm room, Gabriella called Planned Parenthood and made an appointment for her next Thursday. She tossed her keys on the counter, and posted the appointment card on the bulletin board so she was sure not to forget it.

"Hey gabsterrr, how'd it go?" Joz asked from behind her labtop screen.

"Well im pregnant, nothing new there. My doctor is pretty cool though, his name is Doctor Nielalien. Troy will like him, he loves Troy already. Apparently he has a 17 year old who idolizes Troy too, that's slightly awkward." She said, laughing at her choice of words.

"Uh, drama! So, did you call Mommys R'US?" She joked.

"Yes, I have an appointment next Thursday right after debate, then i have to come back and I have my thesis to write. I have so much on my plate, and no idea what to cross off, and what to pursue. God, what have I gotten myself into joz."

"Hey don't get frazzled this early on. The little tyke will come out with a complex, no good for an infant."

Gabriella laughed, "I'm serious though. What am I doing?"

"Sit down with a list of things you are a part of, and put the ones that mean the most to you and only keep half. You need to priorit-oh hell look who im talking to. Queen of miss priority and scheduling. You'll be fine." Joz said. She knew Gabriella had a good head on her shoulders and trusted her judgment.

Gabriella knew it was true, she scheduled everything in her life. Even seeing Troy sometimes didn't fit into her schedule.

"I know, I have to work on it" She said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Having a baby isn't going to let you schedule anything out. The baby runs the show. Better get used to that right now." Joz said poking her pencil at gabbys belly.

"I have to go use the phone, good luck writing your paper Joz" she said, flopping down on her bed.

She pulled out her phone and called Troy, he should be out of practice right now and doing his homework.

_"I was just about to call you,how'd the appointment go?" _Troy asked eagerly.

_"Are you doing your homework right now Troy?" _Gabby asked.

_"Uh, yea." he said, confused at her mood._

She sighed, she hated knowing his every move, she needed to really work on not being so organized.

_"God, im so organized and over-scheduled!" _she punched her bed, and grunted into the phone. She hated being vulnerable, and she didn't like letting troy see that side of her either. _"Joz said when the baby comes I won't be in charge of my life anymore, and he/she runs the show. I need to stop this now!"_

_"Okay, tell Joz to shove it Gab. It's your life, you can afford to be a teeny bit less controlling, but it's not going to ruin anyones life....Tell me how the appointment went. Did you like the doctor?"_

_"Funny story, he actually loves you." _  
_  
"That's kind of awkward Gabs, are you serious....?"_

_She laughed into the phone, "That's what I said. I mean Berkley is his favorite Basketball Team. He said Berkley was talking about you and showing interviews, he said his 17 year old would be crushed to find out Troy Bolton is taken." _She loved being the girl that landed Troy Bolton too. The day they laid eyes on each other, it was an instant attraction that neither could explain.

_"Oh, yeah the pre-season stuff. Well I'm glad you like him then, can't wait to meet him!" _He finished up his math homework, and began doing his English.

_"Yeah, he's got a great sense of humor! He's really funny, it makes it slightly less scary. He also said im 2 1/2 weeks along, and the due date is guesstimated at July 19th." _She held the phone between her shoulder and chin, and began putting her pajamas on.

_"Wow, it all sounds so....final.....What are you doing, you sound out of breath."_

_"Ah, jammies. Sorry, one sec." _she laid the phone down and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper. Even that was organized! One side read dark, one white, one color and one towels.

She grabbed her tank top and threw it on, picking up the phone.

_"Okay, sorry i am getting ready for bed. But you know what, this is final Troy. It's really happening."_

_"It's okay Gab, we'll get through it. Oh! I called the uh, administration office about the housing thing. She said to call....uh....some lady by the name of Brown."_

_She loved him for trying, but there were a million Browns in the phone book._

_"I'll call them between classes tomorrow." She snuggled into bed, and switched on her light._

_"Okay. You going to bed?" he asked, writing down an essay question._

_"No, im going to write a little bit. Then in a while, I'll turn in." She got out her baby journal, and opened it up._  
_  
"What are you writing? Didn't you say you had no homework?" _

_"Yeah, it's silly." she said, flipping open the book._

_"What is?" He asked curiously._

_"I just, wanted to document my pregnancy in a mommy journal for the baby. My mom had one and it was pretty neat! She wrote about all the morning sickness, and the journey she went on till the day I arrived, then she kept one while i was growing up."_

_Troy laid his pencil down, and leaned back in his chair. Gabriella never failed to amaze him, she was thoughtful to the very end._

_"That's actually a great idea Gabs, the baby will love it." _

_"I hope so.. I bought it at the bookstore on main when I found out I was pregnant. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I know that whoever this little guy or girl is, they will know what I went through before i met him or her." she smiled to herself, and sighed. "But, you should go finish your paper. Love you wildcat!" _

_"Love you too gab, night."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Gabriellas mind had been running all day, she had an appointment at planned parenthood this evening at 5. It was now 4, and she was on her way to her final debate meeting. She opened the heavy wood door and was greeted by several people as she found her seat at the front of the group.

"Hey guys! Glad you all made it, have a seat, this will be short and not-so-sweet." She said, pulling out a pack of note cards.

They all took their seats and waited attentively, Gabriella was the head of the debate team and everyone really admired her drive and ambition. She was always there to listen, and was extremely good at what she did.

She glanced at the clock, and made a mental note to speed this up.

"Okay, so, no note cards I don't have time for this to be as planned out as I had hoped." She placed them back in her folder and walked towards the front of the room.

"I am very proud of each and every one of you, you bring out the best in each other and together, you will take this team to state. That I don't doubt for a second, I also strongly believe that many of you will represent our country one day. Unfortunately, this is the end of the road for one of us."

Everyone started to buzz with disappointment, not knowing who was leaving or why.

She took a deep breathe, and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"This will be my last day on the debate team. I have a lot on my plate right now, and unfortunately this is one of the extracurriculars that I have needed to drop. I'm actually on the way to another appointment, and need to get going, but i want to tell you all that I will still be on the email chat if you need to talk. I still want to see each and every one of your faces!"

She got a round of applause and many hugs and i love you's thrown at her, before she tearfully left the building and started to walk downtown. As silly as it may sound to anyone else, she was very attached to each club she was a member of. It's where she found friends who had the same drive and passion as she did, and that was hard to come by she found out.

Upon getting to the building, she glanced at her phone which read 5:01. She was late, but didn't see Troys truck anywhere. She assumed he either got stuck in traffic or surprise, it broke down....again. She headed inside and pressed the elevator button and waited.

"Hey!" she jumped, slightly startled by the sudden noise in the hollow hallway. Turning around, she saw Troy running towards her.

She smiled, "Hey, you made it!" They walked into the elevator together as she turned around to press the floor number, he wrapped her in a hug, kissing her on the mouth.

"Mmm" She moaned into his mouth, but more of a moan of surprise and 'i need to close the door'.

He pulled away, and she smiled at him, "Well hello to you too. 3." she said, pointing at the Elevator Panel.

He pressed it and turned back around to face her and was met by a firm kiss from her, as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him. As he kissed her back, the elevator dinged' and they broke apart to make room for other people getting on. An elderly couple got on and the doors shut, as the older lady leaned over and whispered to her husband, "They are so cute. Remember when we were that young. so in love look at them!" They smiled at each other, and stepped through the doors as they opened to floor number 3.

Gabriella buried her face in troys shirt, as she giggled and he rubbed her back.

They stepped out onto floor three, and headed to the office which was decorated like a giant cloud. The receptionist was behind a desk, which looked like a cloud, and was wearing scrubs covered in clouds and angels. They shared a look before approaching her, and checked in.

"Hi, welcome to Planned Parenthood, congratulations on your bundle of joy. May I have the name of the mother?" She said cheerfully.

Gabriella choked back laughter, as Troy bit his lip, "Gabriella Montez" she said softly.

"Hello Gabriella! Here is some paperwork, you and daddy go have a go a those and return them when you are finished. I will tell the Doctor you are here." They smiled and headed towards the white seats in the waiting room.

"Have a go? Isn't that how we got in this position in the first place?" Troy laughed, sitting down next to her in the waiting room.

She slapped him playfully, "Knock it off, help me fill this out."

"I should've said that years ago." A larger lady said to them. She was probably in her middle 20's and looked about 7 months pregnant.

"ah, I beg your pardon?" Gabriella said, not sure if she was speaking to her or not.

"You know, the guy. I should've told him to knock it off. But instead he knocked me off." Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat as troy leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. "You guys have all the fun and pleasure while we lay on our backs for one night, and then we suffer for 9 months, have a horrible painful labor then we spend the rest of our lives raising bratty kids. The dad runs out on ya so you have to do it alone." She points at troy with a shaky finger, "He won't be here much longer. This is baby number four and none of em stuck round'. Assholes if you ask me, nothing but worthless assholes. Benny!" She stood up quickly from her chair, and pointed at a small child who was climbing on top of the tv set. "Get down from there! NOW! I swear you'd think I'd learn where babies come from by now."

Gabriellas eyes widened in horror, "Oh my lord!"

"Hang on a second" He got up and walked over to the kid who was scared to get down, the mother was yelling at the boy in fear, but she couldn't reach him. She started to stand on a chair, but Troy stopped her.

"No, let me. You shouldn't be climbing on top of chairs, I'll get him. Benny right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Good luck, he don't like men."

Troy stood on the chair, and stood at Benny's level, "Hi big guy. You climbed pretty high! How'd you get up here?"

Benny stared at Troy, not saying a word.

"When I was little I made a tree-house with my dad in our back yard. Do you like climbing?"

Benny nodded.

"Well, you need to climb things safely. Like at the park, or in a gym, but we shouldn't climb on tv's. They could fall on top of you, or you could fall down and get very hurt. So why don't we get down and you can find something safe to do? I found a pretty neat book, want to see?" Troy coaxed.

Benny nodded again, and slid towards Troy. Troy grabbed him and put him on his hip, climbing safely back to the ground handed him a book.

"Here buddy, try this. It's a book about airplanes, they go high too."

Benny took the book and shyly said thank you.

"You're welcome buddy, I got to go now." He smiled at Benny's mom, who smiled back.

"Thank you." she said.

"You'll find that he doesn't need a daddy to be happy, having a mommy who cares about him and makes him happy will do him just as well."

Gabriella smiled, she had never seen this side of Troy before and it was really beautiful. Troy sat back down, and pulled his shirt down, "Sorry bout that"

She leaned over and kissed him, "Thank you."

"Uhh, your welcome?" he said, having no idea what he actually did.

"That was cute." she said simply, turning her attention back to her paperwork.

She had filled out most of it, but got to a section that she needed Troys help on.

"Hey, uh I think you should fill this section out." She said, shoving it towards him.

"Why would knowing how often I masturbate, affect the baby?" He asked.

Her face turned red, and she looked away from him, "I don't know just fill it out."

He shook his head, and finished filling it out.

"Here." he said, handing it back to a still blushing Gabriella.

"It's done, you can just take it up to the lady."

He shrugged and turned it into the lady, and sat back down. Gabriella was hugging her legs and avoiding eye contact, so he attempted a conversation to calm her down.

"Hey, so coach said I was starting for our first game. Are you going to come down?" He asked.

"Of course I will, but you know I still haven't gotten your spirit jersey to wear." It was tradition for players to give their girlfriends a t-shirt with their numbers and names on the back.

"Yeah. How you going to get there?"

"Can't I take the train like I normally do, and have Blaine pick me up?" Blaine was Troys roomie, he was a big man on campus, like troy, so she felt safe with him. Some of the girls on campus hated Gabriella, and she liked having him around.

"I haven't talked to him about it, but I'm sure that'd be fine."

"Montez, Gabriella. The doctor is ready for you."


	7. Chapter 7

The room was slightly less corny that the main room, but wasn't really comforting either. It was decorated with teddy bears, but it was a little over-kill. The doctor was a young woman, probably in her early 30's. She wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hello I'm Lonny Kirkland. It's very nice to meet you both. What brings you into Planned Parenthood?"

"Well my doctor suggested I come here after I found out I was pregnant, I-" Gabriella began.

"So you are looking to have an abortion?" She interrupted.

"God no, I would never consider that!" Gabriella shrieked, "I just wanted to know what I was doing before it was here, that's all. Education on babies, birthing and everything from a to z. I want to know everything." She glanced at Troy who was looking on at Lonny.

"My apologies sweetie, I meant nothing by that. I see so many young people come in here, saying they are pregnant and not willing to take responsibility for it. I just assumed, you guys look very young. How old are you may i ask?"

Troy spoke up first, "19 and 18."

"Oh wow, fresh out of high school?" she asked, jotting notes down on her legal pad.

"Well, we're in our first years in college." he answered.

"Ah, where abouts?"

"I go to Stanford for Pre-law, he has a basketball and theatre scholarship at Berkley" Gabriella said proudly.

"Very impressive, early admissions and you are willing to take on a baby? I give you kudos, that is definitely not an easy choice to make." Lonny said, tapping her paper with the tip of her pencil.

"It was my only choice, as we've already made clear. If you are mature enough to have sex, you have to be mature enough for any consequences." She said, nodding her head. She was trying to convince herself more than the doctor.

"I have to say, im very impressed with you Miss Montez. Nobody as young and educationally driven as you have graced my office with such maturity and responsibility as you have." She smiled warmly, "And you, what's your story?"

Troy, who was caught off guard, looked at her dumbly. "What do you mean?"

"Well you are sticking around for the birth, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So, are you as driven as she is?"

He glanced at Vanessa, she was holding her hands over her stomach and he envisioned her 9 months pregnant, then imagined a screaming baby waking them up in the middle of the night.

"I wouldn't say I'm as driven as she is. She's got a good head on her shoulders and knows how to prioritize, and keep things organized. " he said.

"But while I'm over-organized and scheduled, he's got the sense of humor and nonchalant attitude to balance it all out." She helped.

"A nonchalant attitude won't get you very far I'm afraid." she said, writing down more notes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked.

"It just means, having a child from the day you conceive to the day you die, nothing is ever nonchalant. It's not easy raising a child, and you need a partner who is just as driven and serious about this as you are."

Gabriella huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She was furious, and her anger was bubbling to the surface.

"I don't mean to offend you Troy. I just think th-"

"You know what, 'no offense' Lonny, but you don't know Troy. Your textbook definition of the perfect daddy is tired, and probably out of date for todays society. Troy shows signs of his impending fatherhood being a great one, and that is good enough for me. I don't care what you, or Dr. Henry Frainerd think of me or him. You are here to educate me on what is happening to my body, what is to be expected and help us prepare for our child's future."

You could hear a pin drop from a mile away, the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Troy loved Gabriella, but seeing her do that to people, and use her debate skills really made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Well then." Lonny said, shocked at the mature words coming out of this tiny girls mouth. "I apologize for getting off on the wrong foot. Would you like to be assigned to a new doctor?"

"No. I would like you to help us, I'm not here to play favorites, or get along with my doctor. Can we continue please." Gabriella said, getting out her day planner.

Troy smiled, and placed his hand on her leg under the table. It was a small gesture that no-one else saw, but Gabriella appreciated it. A little confirmation that she did well, and he was proud of her.

"Alright then, obviously you know the history of our foundation since you name-dropped our founder. And, the date-book shows me you know we plan out appointments on your admission."

Gabriella opened a page, and smiled, "Lucky you, makes your job a lot easier. Next week is booked, the following week is finals, the third week out the only good day would be Friday."

Troy smiled over her shoulder as he saw her very neat, organized day book. She had his games, practices, finals and other activities penciled in red, hers in blue and appointments in purple.

"Well, whatever works. I will see you then, here is your case folder. Bring it with you to every appointment, and you will need to keep a journal of things you are doing physically and how you are eating. Do you need me to explain anything?" She asked, assuming Gabriella knew what she was doing.

"If i have any questions I will call you, I have your business card at home. Thanks." They stood up, and shook hands with one another. "Have a good day."

As they opened the door to leave, Lonny spoke up, "Gabriella, Troy. I'm going to have to apologize. I'm sorry things happened the way they did, but I am happy I get a chance to work with you."

"Thank you." Gabriella said with a smile.

"You too" Troy said, placing his hand on Gabriellas back. "Take care".

"Thanks for sticking up for me Gab." Troy said once they got in the car.

"It shouldn't come down to that. I'm already tired of people looking at me like this poor child who got pregnant and dumped because I don't look the part of a mommy. She wasn't going to make assumptions like that and get away with it. Not on my watch anyways. Where we eating babe, im starving!"

He chuckled, "You are amazing, how about McDonalds? I don't feel like paying much, since you will most likely puke it all up in the morning." he said, plastering his face with a sarcastic smile.

Gabriella smiled, "I don't have morning sickness thank you very much. And don't be such a cheapskate! oooh how about Golden Coral?"

"Alright, sounds good." he said laughing, "You are single-handedly the one and only person I will ever meet that makes me this happy."

"Aww Troy. For now, who knows what will happen when I get further along. I might make Sharpay look good."

He shuddered, pulling into the restaurant. "Brie, if you could run me into the arms of Sharpay I would have you admitted for being possessed. You'd have to be that bad off." They laughed as he got out to open her door.

She smiled, and slid out, wrapping her hand around his waist, as his slid around her shoulders.

"Well, hopefully that doesn't happen then"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

They had finished eating dinner, and decided to go for a walk after dinner. It was Troy's idea, and thought they could both use the excersize since they both ate a ton. He steered her in the right direction, and they made small talk about his game that was coming up. As they turned the corner, they heard soft music playing in a clearing that was lit up with lanterns and torches. She glanced at Troy, and smiled.

"You are so sneaky. Who do you even know up here that would help you out?" She asked, as they sat down on a blanket.

"I have connections Gab, come on. You like it?" he said, scooting next to her.

"I love it. What's all this for though?"

"Well. It's for a few things. One, it's because I don't get to see you as much as I like. We're both busy, and when we have time to see each other it's for appointments." He smiled at her, and continued, "Two, it's because I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love you. And im a romantic guy, so you can't stop me."

She giggled, and propped herself on her elbows.

"And, because I have a present for you. It's nothing extravagant so don't get your hopes up, but I know it's something you want." He pulled a medium box wrapped in red paper, from a box by the blanket. "Here you go".

She took the box, placing it in her lap and slowly opened it. Her face formed into a smile, tears came to her eyes, as she pulled out his girlfriend jersey.

"You got me one?" she asked, holding it up to her.

"No, I got you 4. That's why it took so long for you to get yours."

She dug in the box to find 3 more shirts, each one slightly larger than the first. She gave him a confused look.

He chose his words carefully, "Once the season starts you will start showing, and if we win championship you'll be about 7 months. So I don't want your shirt to not fit, so now you have one for every stage."

She smiled through her tears, and hugged them to her chest.

"You should've seen the look on coaches face when I ordered 4." he laughed at his own joke, and rubbed her back. "You alright?"

She simply nodded as he pulled her into his chest, and let her cry. "I'm glad you like them." After a few minutes passed he nudged her. "Hey I've got something else for you." He reached back into the box and pulled out a brown wooden box, that had engravings in the lid with "Mommy's Angel" in the middle.

"Troy, it's beautiful." She said simply, although she had no idea what it was for, she couldn't imagine Troy being a better boyfriend.

"It's for the baby's firsts. I dunno, I read a blog and someone was talking about their "firsts" box, and I was intrigued. Their first hair cut, first lost tooth you know. There's also a small photo book inside, for all the firsts you can't put in the box. It holds a picture, and you can kind of scrapbook it with the stencils and stuff. I thought you'd like it." He said hopefully.

"Troy I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." She said, going through the box. "I'm just so grateful for you and everything you've done already."

"It's okay. I'm glad you appreciate me even though im not really doing much." He sat up straight, and clasped his hands together in front of him, looking off into the distance.

She sat the box down next to her and scooted over to him, looping her arm into his. "What do you mean 'even though you aren't doing much'?"

"Just that. You make all the appointments, you handle all the paperwork, you schedule everything, you dealt with Lonny in a way that made me realize just what an amazing Lawyer you could've been. It makes me feel guilty."

"I had no idea you felt that way Troy, I'm sorry." she said, leaning her head on his arm. "You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you've made everything a lot better."

"How?" he asked her.

"You give me courage to be this way Troy. You could've walked away from this, but you didn't. You go to appointments with me, and you want to live with me? How can you say that is doing nothing?"

"I don't know. I feel worthless, I mean we had fun one night and you suffer the next 9 months."

"Not true, you'll be there every step of the way. You are not going to miss out on the crabby morning Gabriella or the cravings at midnight. You also know that I'll be puking for the first few months, and I know you hate vomit." she said, smiling up at him.

Troy smiled slightly, liking the idea of being the guy who's up at 4 am because his pregnant girlfriend craves something weird. "I guess."

"And who says 'could've been a good lawyer'? Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm going to give up. It'll just be harder, that's all. Since when do I back down from anything anyways?" she said, smirking at him. He knew she was right, and had only given up on him once. They had just met, and thought he was two different people.

He turned to her, and looked at her beautiful face and took it all in. He was going to have a baby with Gabriella Elizabeth Montez. He lunged for her, and dug into her hips tickling her.

They wrestled a few minutes, before she gasped for breath. "T-troy" she said in between laughs, "Stop!"

He immediately stopped, and propped himself on one elbow, leaning over her slightly. "I look forward to so much in life, but mostly just spending it with you."

"See....That right there." Gabriella said, putting her hand to his cheek. "The things you say to me, make you more valuable to me than anything else in this entire world."

"How about the things I do to you?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"Amazing. Speaking of things you do to me, get down here and give me a kiss."

He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, and quickly pulled away as she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"We should get back to the dorm, it's getting cold and we can't get sick." He stood up, stretching his arms out to help her up.

She took his hand, and stood up on her tippy toes to reach his face. She kissed him gently on the mouth, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I. Love. You. So. Much." She said, squeezing him between every word. "Thank you for everything you did tonight, It was very romantic."

His heart was pounding through his t-shirt, and he was sure she could hear it. "You're the one."

Time seemed to stand still as he waited for a reaction from her, but it wasn't coming quickly enough. She finally opened her mouth and he held his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Really?" She managed, his words had caught her off guard and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond.

"Really. I mean, I think you are. I've never felt this way about anyone else, hell you are the only girl I've ever even kissed or been with. But I know that what I'm feeling right now, is real and I can't let it go." He reached for her head, and pulled it towards his. "You don't have to feel the same way, or say anything. I just wanted you to know, because I know deep down your still scared about me leaving."

She looked at the ground, he knew her so well. "I'm working on it." she said quietly.

"No, it's okay. I don't expect you to just be cool with everything and trust me, but im trying to help you." He pulled her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead as she shivered.

"Let's get you home, go get in the truck. I'll pack up and be there in minute okay?" he said, passing her the keys.

She nodded and smiled, "Troy....I know we're young and we may not know what we're doing but I'm glad you're the one." She turned and headed for the truck, and he smiled to himself.

He packed everything up, and walked back, sliding everything in the bed of his truck and climbed in. He glanced at Gabriella who was leaning over, crying into her hands.

"Oh, Gab! What's the matter?" he asked, sliding towards her and wrapping his arms around her, holding on to her.

"Nothing." But she continued to cry, she suddenly turned around and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry Troy, oh my god I'm so sorry!" she gripped his t-shirt, and sobbed a little bit harder.

He gently rocked her back and forth for what seemed like forever. He rubbed her back, and made soothing noises, and her crying had subsided. He wasn't sure what to do, or say but he knew just being there and holding her was enough for her right now.

"Troy?" she said, her voice so small he almost thought he had imagined it.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel go-" She lurched forward and threw up enough contents for Troy to think he had seen last weeks sushi.

He held her hair back, and rubbed her back as she wiped her mouth in horror. Looking at the floor, a fresh batch of tears running down her puffy face.

Troy opened the door, and laid her on the seat. "Gab, lay down, im going to get rid of the floor mats, and get you home."

She nodded and crawled into a ball, Troy felt horrible. This was hard to watch, it was like her body was throwing a fit because of her pregnancy, and it killed him. He yanked the car mat out of the car, and tossed it in a nearby garbage can. He grabbed a bucket from the back of his truck, placing it on the floor in front of Gabriella and hopped in starting the car.

------25 minutes later--------

Troy shut off the engine, and rested his head against the back of his seat. But he didn't get to rest long, because Gabriella had woken and sat up staring at him in silence.

He finally picked his head up and ran his hands down his face, tired and feeling as worthless as he possibly could. He glanced at Gabriella, who was staring at him like she had just lost her best friend.

"Still feel sick?" He asked, assuming that is what was wrong.

"No. I just feel bad." She said simply.

"For what? What was the 'oh my god, im so sorry troy' for earlier?" He asked curiously.

She furrowed her brow, and picked at her already short fingernails. "This entire thing has my hormones in a whirl wind, and half the time I don't know which end is up anymore. It scares me."

He nodded, knowing she had to be terrified. "What made you cry so hard?"

She sighed, and sat on her knees, "I'm discouraged."

"From?"

"You." she said, not looking at him, "Something is telling me you deserve better than this." She wiped her stray tears away, and continued. "I mean, we both have dreams and futures. Messing up my life is one thing, but messing up yours is something I can't get over. Then we add another life to it? I've never been around children, who's to say I can do this whole mothering thing?"

Troy shook his head, "No, you can't do this to yourself anymore Gabs. I'm tired of hearing 'im not good enough' or 'you deserve better'. We made a baby, together. We will raise it, together. That's it. If there was no baby, you know I would still be here. I'm not sticking around to be a 'good person', you know I love you."

She sat gazing out the window, wondering how the rest of her life was going to be. She knew she wanted a house as soon as she could, one house for her baby to grow up in. Gabriella moved around so much, she couldn't say she had a place she grew up. She wanted to be the one raising her baby, not a babysitter or nanny. Just her and Troy. She knew Troy would be offered something in the NBA, and hoped that wouldn't change a thing.

"Gabby?" Troy cooed, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, Sorry I was just thinking. Will you stay awhile? I want to get in my pajamas and make some hot tea." She smiled through her pain, and Troys heart swelled up. He was so proud of her, and wished he could find the guy who introduced them at the lodge. To thank him for giving him the best time of his life.

"Actually, I will go up with you. But I need to finish an ugly term paper, and have a long drive ahead of me. I'll see you for the game though, right?"

She sighed, "Yes." As she slid out of the door. Troy couldn't imagine how she felt having to be alone every night while her body was transforming and freaking out. He felt horrible, but knew they would be able to get housing soon.

She walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, and he handed her a cup of tea he had made for her.

"Beat you to it." He smiled.

She returned the smile, and took the tea sipping it carefully. "Thank you so much. It always helped with cramps, so I wanted to try it with nausea too."

He laughed, "Oh to be a girl." He rubbed her back, as she laughed along with him.

"I know. You're so jealous huh?" Winking at him over her tea, she smiled a genuine smile.

"Oh, very much so." He joked, digging his keys out of his pocket, "But I gotta get going, you all set?"

She nodded, and set her tea down. "Yep, thanks for everything tonight Troy. Drive safely please?"

"I will, you want me to call you when I get there or let you sle-"

She cut him off with a hug and said, "Call me when you get there, I can sleep when I'm dead."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Will do, love you."

"You too" She said, glancing at jocelyns door. As she closed the door behind him, she sat down on the couch and waited for him to call.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Today was Troy's first game and Gabriella was proudly clad in his girlfriend jersey. She wasn't friends with anyone except Scarlet, who was dating a guy on the team. She was thankful she didn't have to sit in silence through the games, and waved as she saw Scarlet heading up towards her.

Troy glanced at Gabriella who was engrossed in a conversation with Scarlet, and he smiled at her. Her hair was in curly pigtails, tied with blue ribbons. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and white flats and his jersey. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he was so proud of her for coming out. He knew she was uncomfortable being on his campus, but loved that she wanted to be there for him.

"Are you ready for the season?" Scarlet giggled.

"Yeah, I love watching Troy play. I'm sure you understand the excitement though, with Mike." She said, pointing at the court.

"Oh yeah. We've only been dating since the summer, but it is still exciting. You've been with Troy a while haven't you?" she asked, waving at Mike as they approached the bench.

"Yeah, going on three years." She smiled at Troy who winked at her, as the game began.

"Hey Montez." Sarah Sinclair snarled at her. Sarah was a very popular junior on campus, and of course had her eye on Troy.

She turned around and saw the blonde girl, standing over her.

"Hi Sarah." Gabriella hadn't had the pleasure of being introduced to her properly, but she had wedged into a few intimate moments with Troy a few times.

"Wow, aren't you cute and festive. A bit over-kill don't you think?" She laughed, curling her upper lip.

"I think I look like all the rest of the girlfriends." Gabriella said timidly, she didn't like causing trouble or drawing attention to herself.

"No, See they look cute. You look like a little girl who's trying to get laid. What's the matter Montez, Bolton not biting?" She sneered down on Gabriella as Gabriella looked at Scarlet. She wanted to laugh, and say something about her carrying his baby so he clearly was putting out but she just sighed.

"Why are you causing trouble Sarah, just leave us alone." She turned around to see Troy sink a three pointer and wink at her. Whenever he made a three pointer he'd always find her and wink, he used to tell her those were hers.

"Whatever, I'll catch you later you little bitch." She flipped her hair and was gone.

"Oh my word she has it out for you Gabby, what a horrible person!" Scarlet cried out, hugging herself.

"Yeah, I'm used to people having it out for me. I just ignore it until it's physically impossible to do anymore."

"Bolton, out! Slater, you're in!" Coach yelled. Troy jogged off to the bench and leaned backwards between her legs, glancing up at her.

"Why hello beautiful" He said, watching the game at the same time.

She smiled and placed her hands on his sweaty shoulders, "Hello Handsome"

"You look cute as hell by the way." He leaned further into her, placing his arms on her legs for support.

"Thank you." She smiled, knowing that was the only opinion she cared about. "Are we still grabbing dinner?" She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, and flattened it to the side.

"Yeah, you sure you don't mind staying the night?" He sat up straight, "COME ON FLETCH DEFENSE!"He yelled, before leaning back, and began rubbing her knee with his hand.

"No, I don't have any classes until noon tomorrow. Damien said he could take me back around 10, it's cool." She flinched as Mark Fletcher hit the floor, and the buzzer went off signaling the end of the first quarter.

"Sounds good babe, I'll see you after the game." He tapped her leg before getting up and following the team into the locker room.

She looked down to see her thighs covered in sweat marks from his arms and laughed. "Hey Scar I've got to use the restroom. Have to go?"

"Nope" She said, digging in her purse.

"Okay, I'll only be a second!" Gabriella said, skipping down the bleachers to the bathroom.

As she ran her hands under the water the door creaked and Sarah stepped inside with a group of friends.

"Montez, you know I've told you before. I don't like you at my school." She barked, stepping towards her.

"My boyfriend attends this school, therefore I am welcome." She said, trying to leave the room but she was shoved backwards. As she flew backwards she hit her stomach on the sink, and winced as her belt buckle dug into her stomach.

"Did I say I was done talking to you? No. Bolton is so stupid for dating you! It won't be long before he finds out what a bitch you are and drop you like yesterdays trash." She snarled, snapping her head from side to side making Gabriella smile. "What the hell are you laughing at retard?!" Sarah yelled.

"You." She said simply.

"Why, do you find me funny Montez?" She asked, stepping towards her again.

"Yeah. You corner me into a bathroom to tell me Troy shouldn't be dating me. Shouldn't you mind your own business? By the way, don't ever touch me again."

Gabriella lunged for the door but was knocked to the ground again by a larger girl behind her. "Maybe I should. But I also think you should get up off the ground, it's so dirty in here." She laughed.

Gabriella jumped up and ran out of the bathroom quickly, wanting to get away from there as soon as possible. Her stomach was in pain, and she felt like she was about to throw up. She felt strong arms grab her from behind and she jabbed her elbow backwards hitting them in the stomach. They dropped her and hit the ground in pain.

"God Gabby, what the hell!"

Her eyes went wide, and she covered her mouth in horror at what she had just done. "Oh my god Troy, you scared me! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He just glared at her, but didn't have time to speak. She was down the hallway in tears within a matter of seconds.

"Bolton! Let's go, you are starting!" Coach yelled.

He glanced down the hallway, and he was torn in two directions. He wanted to go after her, and ask what happened but he couldn't just throw the game, this wasn't high school anymore. He sighed and followed Coach into the gym, he can't always be a good boyfriend.

-----------End of game--------------

Berkley won 45-30 but not everyone was celebrating. Gabriella didn't return to the game, and he had no idea where to look for her.

"Hi Troy!" A cheerleader cooed at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed up against him, "You played an amazing game! If I was your girlfriend I would be here cheering for you the entire game."

He pried her off of him, and looked at her. "Luckily you aren't...Excuse me."

"Bolton, celebrate! We just won!" Jeff yelled, slapping him on the back.

"Nuell, I need to go find my girlfriend. Could you grab my gym bag and throw into my dorm when you get back? Please?"

"Sure thing man!" He said, walking of to celebrate with the team.

"Thanks man, I owe you." Troy said bolting from the gym.

Gabriella had gotten as far away from that school as possible, she hated the school, and everyone in it. Troy was the exception but she felt horrible for hitting him, and then not showing up to see the rest of the game. Her stomach hurt, and she was scared as to why it could be hurting but didn't know what to do.

She rocked back and forth holding her stomach and just cried.

"Gabriella?"

She said nothing, scared about who it was and why they wanted her.

"Gabriella are you out here?"

She held her breath as the footsteps got closer, and she just wished she was at home in bed right now.

"Gabs come on!"

She froze, only one person ever called her that.

"Troy?" She said softly.

"Yeah! Where are you?" He said quietly, scrounging through the bushes.

She stood up so he could see her and he couldn't believe his eyes. Her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy and red. She was clutching her stomach and crying, and he swore he felt his heart break in half.

"Gabriella what happened?" He ran over to her, and got a lump in his throat. He could almost feel the fear emitting from her body.

"Sarah, she shoved me in the bathroom." She sobbed into his shirt, "And I hit my stomach on the sink, it really hurts! Then she shoved me again and I fell on my arm and it hurts to grip things!"

He wrapped his arms around her, and winced as she pressed on his own bruised abdomen. It must have just happened when she came out of the bathroom, which would explain why she hit him.

"Sinclair? What the hell is everyone's problem! First off, you need to go to the hospital so we can make sure everything is okay. So let's go get in the truck."

They hurried to his truck, and silently held hands hoping that everything would be alright with a baby that had not even met yet.

__________________


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Troy and Gabriella walked into the emergency room, and up to the front desk.

"Hi, she's got abdominal pain and she's pregnant."

The receptionist wheeled a wheelchair over and helped Gabriella into it. "How far along are you sweetie?" She said, pushing her towards an exam room.

"2 months." Gabriella finally said.

They got Gabriella up onto the hospital bed, and she pulled out a stethoscope listening to Gabriellas heart beat. Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, but Troy looked white and it worried her.

"Alright, your heart sounds good. I'll get the doctor in here and we'll check on the baby. Sit tight!" She said cheerfully, skipping out beyond the white curtain.

"Not like I have any choice in the matter." Gabriella said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Troy glanced at her and leaned forward, grabbing her hand in his. "Stop it."

"Stop what? Come on Troy, lighten up."

"No. Stop joking about this." He said in a low growl.

"Why are you so serious right now?" She questioned.

"Because Gabriella. Jealous people did this to you because they want what they can't have, do you not see something wrong with that?! I fucking hate not being able to have you safe while you're at my school!" His face was red with anger, and for the first time ever she was actually frightened of him.

"I'll be okay." She said, trying to stop the conversation from getting worse.

"You will, but what about the baby? And what about the next game, or the one after that? I'll be there for the next 3 years, you plan on sticking it out till then?!" he shot back, but she didn't have time to answer because the doctor had walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, I'm doctor Hans. I'll be evaluating you today, can you tell me what happened?" He asked, sliding next to her bed.

Gabriella sighed and knew that this conversation with Troy was long from over. She let go of his hand, and sat her self up higher on the bed.

"I got shoved into a bathroom sink and hit my stomach. It really hurts, and I just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"When was your last doctors appointment?" He asked, getting gloves on.

"I have one next Friday, I'm not sure when my last one was."

"Alright, lay back for me and pull your top up."

Gabriella did as she was told and pulled her navy blue jersey to her chest, exposing her slightly swollen stomach to this complete stranger. She clenched her eyes shut and silently wished her doctor were here and Troy wasn't angry.

The doctor squeezed some jelly on her, and ran the ultrasound machine over her stomach as she winced in pain.

"I'm going to put my headphones on, give me one second I'm just going to listen to the heartbeat and make sure everything is alright."

After a few moments passed her hung the headphones up and wiped her stomach off. "Go ahead and sit up." He jotted down some notes on the paper and dropped his gloves in the trash. "The baby looks good, very healthy heartbeat is strong as well. You have some internal bruising where your buckle was so I'm going to give you an ice pack. Ice on for 10 off for 5 for the evening, and you should be fine. I'll be right back with that." He disappeared behind the curtain, and silence fell upon the young couple once again.

The doctor returned, handing her an icepack. "You're all set. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Thank you."

She hopped off the bed, and walked out of the room leaving Troy who was still sitting in the chair. She had always been able to stand up for herself in high school. She was never the one to back down from something, but this was different because it was dangerous to her and the baby. She knew she couldn't just stop going to his games, it wasn't fair on either of them. But without Troy talking to her, she had no idea how to fix it.

He unlocked the car and climbed in, glancing at her as she opened her own door and slid in quietly. He always opened the door for her, and that just made her even more uneasy.

The ride back to his dorm was silent and she dreaded going inside, wishing she could just get in a car and go back to her own bed. This wasn't the first time they fought, but it was different because it made her afraid of him.

He pulled in to the parking lot and cut the engine, pulling his keys out and opening his door. "Get out." He said before slamming his door shut and walking towards the dorm.

She stayed in the car, if they were going to fight it would be out in an empty parking lot not a populated dorm room with an intoxicated roommate.

Not hearing her footsteps behind him he stopped and saw she was still in the truck. He rolled his eyes and headed back, "Get out of the truck Gabriella!" he yelled.

She winced, fear was the only emotion she had right now. She didn't understand why he was so angry, or why he was taking it out on her. She was also scared of being back on campus with the crazy 'troy bolton fan club running around, most likely drunk from their celebration."

"No." She said, tapping her doors lock.

He pulled his keys out and unlocked the truck, sliding back into the drivers side slamming the door.

"You want to sleep in the truck?"

"Whatever." She glanced at her cell phone and took the ice pack off of her stomach, making a mental note to wait 5 minutes.

"Just come up and go to bed." he sighed.

"No." She said flatly to the windshield.

"Why the hell not?!" She winced again as his loud voice bounced off the windshield.

"Because I don't want to go anywhere with you yelling at me. I didn't do anything." She said, trying to appear calm.

Troy bit his lip and looked out his window, shielding his silent tears from her view. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just scared." He was terrified of losing this baby he was getting used to, he was worried about Gabriellas safety and worried about how his life was going to turn out.

"I was scared about the baby too, but getting angry and yelling at me doesn't help the situation." she said.

"It wasn't just the baby. Every time you and I get to a comfortable level where everything is going well something or someone comes along and messes it up. I'm sorry for yelling at you and being a jerk." he sighed, glancing at her. "Please talk to me, I'm sorry."

"We can not fight with each other. We need each other, and I need you to be strong for me." She undid her seat belt and slid over towards him slowly, still afraid to touch him. "When you yelled at me in the hospital, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just came out like that. I. I don't know. We need to turn Sarah in, I mea-"

"No." Gabriella cut him off, and stretched her legs in front of her. "I don't want to do anything, except be there at your next game wearing my slightly larger t-shirt, with my hair in pigtails and cheer you on like nothing ever happened."

"She won't leave you alone then, you need to set boundaries or-"

"No, I don't want to give her that. I don't want her to know she's getting to me, because then she will be happy about it."

He was always amazed with her ability to overcome any obstacle that came her way in life. This was no exception, because she was being assaulted.

"I don't want you to be there, I don't like worrying about you."

"I don't like worrying about you on the road late at night, or at away games on a bus where the driver could get tired and run off a freeway, or when you fly and I'm not with you, I don't like worrying about you landing safely. Worry is a part of life, and a big part of a relationship. I'll be at your next game Troy, I need you to believe in me like you always have. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

He looked into her coffee brown stained eyes and smiled. "I can do that." He reached out for her hand and watched her flinch at his sudden movement. "God gabby, do I really scare you that bad?" He was mentally kicking himself for letting her see that side of him.

She sat still not moving her hand that he was holding, and it turned clammy at his touch.

"Honestly, yes." she said to the floor.

His heart broke in two and he let go of her hand as he watched the color come back to her face. He scared her, scaring her and hurting her were two things he never wanted to do, and now he'd done both.

"Why did it scare you so much?" He asked.

"I guess because I've never seen you that angry, and you were yelling at me."

"Did you think I would hit you?" He asked, praying the answer was no.

She nodded her head slowly and began nervously picking at her long hair. "I guess."

He scooted closer to her and saw her flinch again, but continued towards her slowly and put an arm around her.

"Gabriella I'm sorry I let you see that side of me, but putting you in the hospital out of pure jealousy is stupid. You are the most important person in my life right now, and when someone hurts you I just...I get pissed off. I promise to watch myself, and not lose my temper, okay?"

She nodded her head, but her body was still stiff under his arm.

He reached across her lap and took her right hand in his left and squeezed it. She smiled a forced smile, and he sighed knowing he needed to fix what he did. He leaned forward and tilted her head to the right giving him perfect access to her neck. He slowly inched towards her and began kissing his way up and down her thin neck.

She swallowed and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. Something she hadn't had in about a week or so.

His tongue flicked across her skin, but he felt nothing relaxing. It was actually having the opposite effect on him, but he pushed that aside and focused on Gabriella. He cupped her face and kissed his way towards her mouth, feeling her turn her head towards him. He laid his lips over her own and waited for her to return the kiss. It was only a few seconds in reality before she began kissing him back, but to him it felt like an eternity. He also realized in the middle of all this that he hadn't really kissed her in a long time and wondered why she was so calm. He wanted to move things along, but he also wished he could go upstairs, doing this in his old truck wasn't very romantic.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and he felt her body relax underneath his own as he silently celebrated this step in the right direction.

Their tongues caressed each others and their hands explored each others bodies, as if they were doing it for the first time. They both knew that it was because it had been so long, and because they had been through so much the last few days.

"TROY!"

They jumped apart, startled from the voice that yelled at them from outside the truck. He glanced at Gabriella who turned white again and tensed up. He cursed whoever it was outside for undoing what he had just done.

"Stay here, okay?" Gabriella nodded and Troy slid out of the truck into the warm air.

"yew gotta hot girl in there huh bolton" Jeffs slurred words made it obvious that he was drunk, and you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey man, you shouldn't be out here. Campus security is going to get you and kick you off the team." Troy said quietly, trying to calm him down.

"Psh I aint worried bout no team. I've got this. I've got it." He rambled, staggering towards Troy.

Troy groaned, knowing their games would suffer if he got kicked off because he was one of their first strings.

"Jeff, let's get you upstairs quietly okay?" He took a step forward but Jeff took off for the truck instead.

"I wanna see yur purty girly bolton!" He opened the door and Gabriella looked at Troy, but smiled. "Hi purty girl!" Jeff cooed at her.

"Hi Jeff." she said softly.

"You know mah name?"

"Yes, you are Troys room mate." She said, backing away from him.

"Who the hell is you?" he slurred.

"Gabriella."

"Oh hell I know yew! Hi Gabbsterr!" He jumped up in the truck and Troy ran over to get him back out. He knew Jeff, and when he was drunk he liked hitting on girls, and was very aggressive.

"Jeff, buddy how about we head upstairs now? Gabby will come too." he tried.

"Will you sleep wif me gabster? I get so lonely." He ran his hand up her thigh and grabbed her zipper to her jeans. Gabriellas back his the driver side door, and she pushed his hands off as Troy jumped in and began pulling on his legs.

"I want you so bad, come here." He crawled into the truck and put his hands on her stomach.

Troy ran around the side of the truck and opened up his door, putting his arm out to keep her from falling out.

"I'm so sorry! I hate it when he gets like this." Troy said pulling her out of the truck and slamming the door. He pulled out his dorm pass and handed it to her, "Open the door and head on up, I'll grab his. Stay in my room with the door locked, and don't open it unless it's me. Got it?"

She nodded and ran towards the dorm looking around her, slightly paranoid.

About 25 minutes later Gabriella heard a soft knock on the door, "Troy?"

"Yeah" She opened the door and he walked in locking it behind him. He turned around to see her in one of his t shirts and a pair of his boxers. Her hair was brushed out, and her make-up was gone but she never looked more beautiful than she did right then.

"You alright?" she asked, bunching his t shirt up and sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah he fought like hell but he finally passed out. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"Troy, it's okay. I'm a little sensitive right now that's all."

"Gabriella..." he walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. "I want you to know that I would never let anything happen to you or the baby. But I need you to trust me, even when your hormones are telling you not to."

She looked at the floor, ashamed that he even needed to tell her that. She knew Troy would never hurt a fly, and knew that he wished he could protect her all the time.

"I know you do."

"Do what?"

She giggled softly, "I was thinking about something and said that instead of answering you. I do trust you Troy, I just need to go with my gut on it. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her and sighed, "It's really late. How bout we go to bed?"

"I don't get the rest of what you started in the truck?" She pouted.

He raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled back at him.

"Ah, well where did you think it was going?" he joked.

"Well it wasn't going to be you and your hand tonight."

His mouth fell open at her bluntness, and he felt his cheeks flush. "Gabriella Montez....I do believe you are being vulgar."

She felt her own cheeks flush, and she looked at the wall in front of them. "It was on the radio while I was getting ready for bed." She said innocently.

Her innocence made a smile creep onto his face. "Catchy is it?"

"Slightly."

"Slightly." He laughed, shaking his head at her. He fell in love with her more every second he spent with her. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head, a gesture they were both very fond of. "I love you Gabby."

"I love you too. But you know it's been almost a month since you've touched me."

"Are you serious?"

"Mmmhm. Last time we made love, 8 weeks ago tomorrow. Last make-out was 4 weeks ago in my dorm room, until Joz walked in on us. Everything else has been pretty much kiss and go."

Troy sat thinking about what she had just said. He had been so pre-occupied with the baby, housing, practices, his schoolwork and everything happening back home he hadn't realized his relationship took a backseat.

"Geeze Gabby, I'm really sorry!"

She nodded, knowing he was probably just busy with more important things. After all, isn't having sex what got them into this? "It's fine I guess. Not like it's a necessity to life." She pulled his covers back and climbed between them. She was always fascinated by the way he kept his room, and always made his bed. Jeff gave him hell for it, but she thought it was sexy. "You coming to bed soon?"

"Gabby, don't go to bed like this." He poked her leg through the blanket, and sighed.

"Like what? I'm not mad."

"I know but, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel neglected or anything."

"Troy. Not having sex won't make me feel neglected. We've only had it twice, not like we did it all the time."

"Do you like it?"

She looked into his cerulean eyes, and blushed a deep shade of crimson. "What?"

"Do. You. Like. It." He tapped her leg between every word.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably on his bed. This was where they conceived their baby, and she was feeling a little awkward.

"How about honestly?" He said, scooting up towards her.

"I don't feel comfortable right now."

"Gabby, you and I both know that you are not at all shy in bed."

"No, but it makes me uncomfortable talking about it." She said.

Troy straddled her and placed his thumb under her chin, gently pulling her face up so he could look into her eyes. He could often see what she was feeling by what color brown her eyes were.

"Why?"

"It just does. You and I have never talked like this, why start now."

Her eyes showed lust, something he hadn't expected in the middle of this but he pressed the issue and his luck.

"We're adults now, that's why. Why shouldn't we talk about sex? We have it."

She pulled her face out of his gentle grasp and rubbed her head with her hand. "Troy I just feel awkward, I don't know why."

"What makes you squirm more: Talking about sex, or talking about us having sex" He tried, hoping he was getting to the real issue.

She bit her lip and glanced at him quickly before finding a hole in the ceiling very interesting. "Us."

"Why is that?"

"What's with all the questions? Do I have to take a test at the end?" she threw at him, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"You are going to give birth to a baby Gabs, you can't be shy around me. I want to know everything about you, your fears, and doubts, your triumphs and losses. I want to know how you feel about me, and having sex with me. Is that a crime?"

"No. This is just happening so fast!! God, it's like I'll start drowning and something will come along and save me. It's usually you, and I mean how long can I depend on you to bail me out of every situation?! It's hardly realistic." She wiped a random tear quickly before it fell, and sniffed.

"Gabriella, you can count on me to be there for you when you need me, and when you don't. I'm nothing without you in my life, and I wouldn't jeopardize what we have for anything in the world."

"Aren't you scared?" She asked, she'd been wondering how he managed to stay so strong about this.

"Of course I am. I'm terrified Gab, terrified. But I know that i've got you right there beside me, and that makes it a little less scary."

She smiled at him and felt her heart soar with love for this man she met so many years ago, at a party she didn't want to be at.

"Troy?"

"yeah?"

She took a deep breath, "I do like it. A lot."

He smiled at her and felt proud, a feeling he was no stranger to but at this particular moment it was very beautiful.

"Me too." He squeezed her legs, and smiled. "You wanna make out?"

"Yeah, but you need to change Bolton. You smell like vomit, it kills the mood." She giggled sweetly, and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Why thank you sweetheart. I'll be right back." he kissed her on the forehead, and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Having never had a serious relationship with anyone before, she wasn't sure what they were all about. But she really felt that sex wasn't a factor in this, and it never would be. Having sex was great, but she connected more with him while they cuddled and talked about life. Kissing him was amazing too, but again she loved the simple things like his kisses on the forehead, hand holding and hugs just because.

Troy suddenly emerged from the bathroom and jumped onto the bed as naked as the day he was born. Gabriellas face turned about as red as it could get and she covered her face with her hands.

"Troy Bolton!"

"Yes?"

"Put clothes on, that isn't good for my health." she joked, if only he knew what that did to her right now.

He chuckled but climbed into bed instead of making his way over to the dresser.

"Nah, you know when you aren't here I sleep naked. When we start living together, you know things are going to be different." He smirked at her from under the blankets, and ran his hand up her thigh.

She shivered at his touch, and her core was hot with lust.

"Troy, you...you can't do this...not now.'

"Why?

"Because you wanted to go to bed, and getting me all turned on isn't going to make me very comfortable."

"Oh, you don't want it to be you and your hand tonight?" he joked.

"n-no" she stammered, as his hand brushed the fabric covering her bottom half.

"How about mine then." It wasn't a question, and it was clear he was determined to do something to her.

He stuck his index finger into Gabriellas mouth, as she sucked on it not really knowing why. He pulled it out and kissed her delicately on the mouth, and re-adverted his attention to her lower half.

Pulling his own boxers off her body, he felt her body tense up. "Relax your body, and open your legs a little bit."

She did as she was told and pulled her heels up to her butt, giving him perfect access. He slid his hand down her stomach and put her in immediate pleasure. She forgot about being pregnant, about the nasty girls at his school, getting housing, managing her schoolwork and a baby. She forgot about her argument with Troy, and her bruised stomach, the drunk roommate that hit on her and her final that was coming up that Thursday. Being with Troy was always like this, even if they were just watching a movie. He always managed to bring her out of the real world for a while, which is what she needed from time to time.

Her toes curled at the intense feelings that were running through her body, as Troy leaned up and kissed her neck.

"Mmn Troy!" She ran her hands through his sandy blonde hair, and pulled his mouth towards hers.

He kissed her gently, losing himself in her sweet taste. He never wanted to be far from her, and at the moment it hit him, he would have to travel a lot of the season and she wouldn't be able to go.

Her body shook as she gasped, clenching her eyes shut once more to stop them from rolling. He pulled his hand out from between her legs and wiped it on the sheets. He got off of her, and laid down next to her pulling the blankets over him. He didn't want to ruin the moment they had just created together, but he couldn't shake the fact that they would have to face time apart.

"Wow...." Gabriella sighed heavily, "You are really talented Troy, have you ever done that before?" She asked.

He simply turned his head to look at her and smirked, "No, but thank you."

She smiled back at him, and grabbed his hand. She circled his palm with her index finger and sighed, "Do you ever feel like perfect is just out of reach?"

"I'm always an inch too short to reach it." he related to that feeling all too well.

She giggled. "Well being this close is good enough for me. I still can't believe we are in college. You know what I miss?"

"Your mom's brownies?" he laughed, rubbing his stomach. "Because I would have to agree with you there."

She giggled, "Yeah, I miss those too. But I miss the snow, remember the lodge we met at? It was so romantic looking and beautiful."

He smiled at the memory of the spotlight finding her in the lodge, and the man who brought them together on that little stage. "Yeah, it was really nice I guess. I was too engrossed in basketball and snowboarding to notice anything else."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep babe, I can't keep my eyes open. I love you." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too." He said into the darkness, letting his own eyelids get heavy. Tomorrow was a new day, with new challenges and obstacles. One day at a time...


	12. Chapter 12

This is a flashback, obviously.

Gabriella and Troy had been together nearly 1 1/2 years, and had only kissed modestly. They weren't the kind of people who jumped into taking their relationship further because they got bored. What they had was special, and sweet. Something they never got tired of, and were comfortable with it. However over the last few months they both noticed sexual tension when they began kissing on the couch or in bed. Tonight was no exception as they lay in her bed slowly making out, just enjoying their time together. But they felt those feelings coming back, and Troy knew she wouldn't say anything and he needed to be the one to say something.

He slowly pulled away, pushing his swollen lips together and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, and scrunched her face up in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should talk." he said, rolling of her to face her.

"So serious." She giggled, but stopped when he bit his lip. "Oh wow, is it that bad?" she asked, facing him as well.

"It's not bad, it's just something that has come up. I think we need to address it instead of ignore it." He said, running his hands through his long hair.

"Alright." She said, propping her head up on her hand. "I'm listening."

He sighed, and looked at the 'T' necklace he gave her that was swinging on her neck and smiled. "So uhm, I'm just going to be blunt about it. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Sure." she said, biting her fingernails.

"I've noticed a bit of tension when we are being intimate." He said, testing the subject. Gabriella just stared into his eyes like she hadn't heard a word of that sentence. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you were finished."

"Oh, well I mean you notice it too right? It's not just me is it?"

She bit her lip and looked at the wall behind him, "No."

"So, why are we stopping ourselves from you know...going there?" He asked, his hands shaking.

"I don't know. I don't feel comfortable talking about it." She said, sitting up on the bed.

He sat up and sighed, "I know you don't, but we need to."

"Why?"

"Because we've been together a year and a half and we both feel the tension, we can't just keep ignoring it hoping it will go away."

"I just," She paused, pulling her legs to her chest. "I'm scared to. We are comfortable together without messing with it."

He smiled, glad that she was beginning to open up. "It's okay to be scared, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too. But do you want to take it further?" He boldly asked.

She looked at him briefly before sticking another fingernail in her mouth. "Do you?"

He chuckled at her intelligence, knowing he would open that topic up for her with his answer. "I do, yeah. But I don't want you to feel pressured into anything you aren't ready for. Okay?"

She nodded pulling her finger out of her mouth, "I am."

He swallowed and sat up on the bed so he could see her face, "You want to take it further?"

She nodded, and sighed. "We're in this together right? I trust you."

His heart felt like it grew two sizes, she had never liked talking about intimacy, not even kissing in front of people. This was the first time they had discussed it, and he was very surprised by her reaction to it.

"I want to tell you how proud I am of you, I know it all makes you uncomfortable." He reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear as she leaned into his touch.

"Thank you for being sweet about it." Their eyes met and she leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth, sucking on his bottom lip slowly. He opened his mouth and let her tongue slide against his own as she leaned further until he was on his back.

He didn't want to press the issue, but he wasn't sure if she wanted more now or just said she was ready in the future. While he was contemplating that she tugged on his body so he covered her like a glove. The pulling and pushing turned him on, and there was no hiding that because it was poking her thigh. She shifted her leg to the side and his erection fell between her legs and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Sorry."

She smiled shyly, "It's alright. Do you uh, have condoms?"

"Ah....no. I'm sorry I didn't plan on this happening." He said slowly getting off of her.

She pulled on his shirt and giggled, " Ah, well luckily you know I'm prepared for everything." She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a condom and waved it at him, "Here." She said handing it to him.

His eyes widened at the thought of her buying condoms, considering they had never discussed taking it further than kissing. "Have you thought about it without telling me?"

"Not specifically with us in mind, I'm just practical. Not to freak you out either Troy but I've been on birth control since I was 15."

He looked up at her, "Really? Your mom worried?" He rolled the foil around in his hand, the key to un-locking all of their sexual tension.

"Yeah, she said it was one thing she didn't want to worry about since she was never home to monitor me."

"Makes sense." He said. She laid her small hand on his hand which held the condom and squeezed it. The moment was ruined by the interruption and he cleared his throat. "Uh, so do you want to keep going or I mean..."

She pulled him by the shirt so he was laying on top of her again. She had no problem being aggressive with him when she wanted something apparently. They went back into kissing with more of a hunger than before and he laid the condom on the nightstand. He smiled against her lips and felt bold enough to stick his hand up her shirt. He snaked his arm around her back and attempted to do the impossible, un snap her bra. His fingers pulled and stretched the fabric but it remained snug around her body.

She giggled against his mouth and he pulled back, "Sorry." She felt bad for embarrassing him and smiled up at him.

"Don't be, sit up a sec." she sat up and took his hand. "Pinch your fingers together like this when you grab it. The hooks will come apart." She said showing him.

He reached behind her and did it like she showed him and it un-snapped in his hands. "Whoa" he groaned.

She smiled and pulled the bra off through her sleeves, tossing it to the ground. "Nice."

"Thanks" He said, molding to her body as he started kissing her again. Her hands ran through his hair, as he inched his hand up her shirt landing on her soft breast. She moaned into his mouth and hugged him closer to her body, as the need for more hit her.

As he caressed her breast with his hand she ran her hand under the back of his shirt, dragging her nails down his spine.

He took the initiative and sat up yanking his t-shirt off, showing her his chiseled abs and tanned body. She blushed and swallowed hard, "Oh."

"Oh what?" he asked, tracing his fingers down her arm. "You've seen me without a shirt before."

"Not in this position." She said shyly, and he leaned down to kiss her again. He couldn't shake that feeling that everything she did was absolutely the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He slowly put his hands under her shirt and began to bring it up over her head. He knew most girls were more embarrassed to be seen topless than guys were, so once the shirt was tossed carelessly to the ground he he pressed their naked chests together so she wouldn't feel insecure and felt her re-position her left leg.

"You want me to get off of you?" He asked, concerned that he was crushing her small frame.

"N-no, You are okay." She stuttered, he knew she was fighting the urge to throw him off of her and cover herself up. She was very modest, and innocent by nature and he didn't want to crush that by pushing her into this.

"Hey," He said, pulling stray hair behind her ears. "I don't want you to do this if you don't want to, please? I would not be able to live with myself if you just said yes for some reason to help me rather than it be something you wanted" He rambled.

"I do, I just feel bad because you are nervous too." She said sweetly, tugging on his arm. "I don't have any control over this, and you know how I am with that."

"I know." He smiled, "It's no easier from my perspective."

She smiled awkwardly and bit her lip, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the guy 'performs' and the girl is never considered 'bad' at it. It's nerve-wracking." He sighed.

She smiled and pushed her hips up adjusting the weight on her body, "You are my first boyfriend. My first love, and my first long term-relationship. I can assure you that no matter how nervous you are right now you can't screw up my first time."

He felt like he was on top of the world as she smiled up at him with gorgeous hazel eyes, and fell even more in love with the way she constantly made moments more important. "I love you, I honestly do. I'll do my best make it your perfect time."

He reached down and un-did her pants button with ease, silently cursing that bras should be that easy and unzipped them. Both of their hearts skipped a beat as they felt her pants slide down her legs, leaving her in her panties. He moved back over her, and kissed down her neck as she softly moaned at his touch. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling his face closer to her sweet spot under her earlobe. He has always known about that spot, but never used it until now out of respect for what it did to her. He kissed her there once and she wouldn't kiss him for days, and he knew not to do it again unless she was responsive.

He hooked his thumbs into the elastic of her panties and felt her body stiffen, "Relax" he said.

"Okay" She said softly, letting her body relax and enjoy the way he was touching her. As she lie there as naked as the day she was born she ran her hands ran down his chest, hitting all the crevices of his six-pack. She glanced down between them and noticed Troy was still wearing his jeans and felt like a failure. He had managed to get her undressed but she was so focused on the awkward feeling that she wasn't tending to him.

She reached down between them as Troys mouth was working her neck, and fingered his button. He lifted his hips up to give her a better angle on them, and groaned as her fingers brushed the fabric covering his erection. He had never been hard around Gabriella, and he had to admit it felt a little weird having his adorable, sweet girlfriend touching it. She stuck her hands inside his pants and looped her fingers into his boxers pulling them down with the jeans.

His face went red and his breathing began to quicken as she reached over and grabbed the condom. She handed it to him, and he took it but instead of putting it on he smiled at Gabriella, her cheeks were pink and she was breathing hard too. As he sat there on the verge of losing his virginity to the first girl he ever fell in love with, he took a moment to appreciate the girlfriend she was. She wasn't jealous over all the attention he got from girls, when he was too busy to hang out they would pick up where they left off.

She nudged him, shaking him back to reality. "Sorry I was just...thinking." he said, rolling to her side.

"About what?" She asked, pulling the blankets over her body.

"What an amazing girlfriend you have been." He said sweetly, pulling her to his chest.

"How appropriate." She giggled, running her hand across his stomach lovingly.

"I'm serious." He kissed her forehead and took in the scent of her lilac shampoo. "You have always been there when I need you, you're never jealous, you don't get upset when we miss a few weekends due to my schedule. I can't describe it..."

She reached over and took his hand in her own, playing with his fingers. "I have no reason to be jealous, because I trust you."

"Well then we are on the same page." His breathing hitched as she took the condom from his hand and unwrapped it.

"Yeah, same page on 'everything'." She said, handing him the condom.

He said no more and matched his body to hers. His lips worked her sweet spot, as he felt her body give in to the effects he was having on her. She slowly opened her legs and pushed her heels to her bottom to give Troy perfect access. She felt a bit of cold air hit her down there but it was immediately replaced with warmth as Troy had fallen into place.

He positioned himself over her and kissed up her neck and finally, on her lips. "I'm going to push myself in, but if you don't like it or it hurts tell me and I will slow down or something. Alright?"

She nodded, and held onto his arms as he slowly slid into her. He was watching her face for any discomfort and saw none so he pushed in a little bit more. After he was all the way in her face crunched up and she gasped pulling back from him.

He immediately stopped moving, "I'm sorry."

He knew she was in pain by the way she kept biting her lip so he steadied himself and tried to get her mind off of the intrusion. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Mmhm" She groaned, not wanting to move.

"I remember I had to keep telling myself to breathe." He admitted.

She took the hint and took a deep, steadying breath. "Really?"

"Yeah! I wanted to kiss you so badly and I didn't want to screw up." He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.

"You couldn't mess up a kiss Troy." She said, giggling slightly.

"Too much tongue, not enough tongue. Too much spit, sloppy and wet. Too dry, not enough te-" He rambled, getting interrupted.

"Okay...you just over-thought it is all. You're a great kisser." She said, feeling her body adjust to the new feeling.

"Well thank you, so are you." he said, kissing her nose.

"After we get through the first and second time it'll get easier, it has to. Right?" She asked, worried the awkwardness would never go away.

He nodded, "It's our first time, it'll get easier I promise you."

She nodded and squeezed his arms to let him know she was ready. He slowly began to move in and out of her and although it was still painful she got lost in the moment they were creating. All the moving around and having to start her life over again seemed to be worth it. Had her mom gave in and not moved the last time, she never would have met Troy. The single most important person in her life, he was the only one who was always around and always knew when something was up. He took the time to get to know her before even kissing her, and she cherished every moment they made together.

On Troys end he was scared of what he was doing to her, she was very, very tight. So tight that it took a lot of effort for him to even move inside of her. She didn't show she was in pain, but he knew her well enough to know she often hid pain and emotion.

"Gab, you alright?" He asked, continuing to slowly move up and down her body.

"Yeah." She said, feeling her thighs start to burn from the constant pressure and friction. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was trying to focus on something other than the pain.

He stopped moving and leaned down to kiss her, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside. Their tongues danced with each other a while before he began moving inside her again.

He kept her focused on the kiss, as he reached up and pulled gently on her nipple. He was about to take her virginity, and wanted it to hurt as little as possible. He pushed in quickly, breaking through her hymen.

"Oh ow!" she gasped pulling away from him. Her body jerked and her legs wrapped around his back to stop him from moving at all. No period cramp could hold a candle to that feeling, the feeling of being torn in half. That was something Troy could handle, but she began to cry and that was something he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry." He wiped her tears with his thumb, and wished he could stop the pain. "Hey, the worst part is over." He cupped her face in his hands, and rubbed her cheek waiting for the pain to subside.

"Troy?" Gabby cried moments later, letting her legs relax around his knees.

"Yeah?" He asked, wiping the remaining tears away.

"I hope you appreciate this, because that hurt like hell." She smiled up at him and he let out a laugh.

"You always know how to make me feel better." He joked, "You alright then?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It can only go up from here." She smirked up at him, letting him feel more comfortable with hurting her.

He slowly pumped in and out of her, not wanting to hurt her again. But he found that there was no resistance anymore and he could go deeper.

Gabriella arched her back as he pushed deep inside of her, and a moan slipped out of her mouth. She fingers grasped his shoulders and pleasure took over her body.

As they began to get a rhythm going his pace picked up and her moans increased. The feelings racing through her body would never come second to anything else she ever experienced. Troy leaned down and kissed her with such passion, if her toes hadn't been curled already they would have. Her stomach did flips, and butterflies fluttered about stirring up emotions she hadn't known existed.

"God Gabi" Troy groaned, bucking his hips. His hips burned, his thighs burned and his back was in agonizing pain but the pleasure kept him going. She felt so amazing, looked so innocent and sweet it was hard to believe this was Gabriella he was having sex with.

"Mmm." She groaned, dragging her nails down his back.

His body was pressed to hers, and his elbows were resting on the bed so his hips and abs were really working to get in. She was still really tight, but the pain was long gone for both of them and nothing but moans of pleasure could be heard.

As they rounded the end, he rested his forehead on hers and they stared into each others eyes as their orgasms hit. It was the most intimate moment they had ever shared, and tears sat in both sets of beautiful eyes. A moment that could've been taken for granted, was cherished and they smiled at each other. He leaned forward and kissed her nose gently, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

They had lost their virginity that night, both of them to people they never imagined meeting. The feelings they shared afterwards, just holding each other and kissing her head. No words could really describe how they felt, but actions sometimes spoke louder than words.

__________________


	13. Chapter 13

Today Berkley took on the Red Hawks and Troy had not really been thinking of anything but.

"Hey Troy, excited for the big match up tonight?" His roommate yelled across the room.

"Yes and no." He said, nonchalantly.

"What's the no for?" He asked, tossing his clothes on the bed.

"Ahh, a lot of reasons. I'm nervous about Gabriella, she's showing. I'm nervous about Chad and I's friendship if we win. He doesn't cope well with losing, never has. NBA scouts will be there tonight, another thing I'm nervous about. I have a lot in my head right now and I just need to focus on playing."

Troy tossed a hanger against the wall and collapsed onto his bed. "You ever get too over-whelmed? How do you stay focused??" He asked.

Nuell sat down next to him on the bed, slapping his leg. "Come on bro! You are Troy Bolton! You got this!"

"Why does everyone keep saying my name like I'm some super-hero? I'm an 18 year old kid trying to figure my life out!" He snapped. "I'm tired of everyone acting like I'm not capable of failure, because believe me I am!"

"Whoa man, I'm sorry! You've never showed any signs of a struggle before bro, it's just all we see from you. You keep a smile on your face, and you manage to keep everyone around you at peace. It's why your the first freshman captain. We believe in you, you just need to believe in yourself."

He slapped him playfully on the back before standing up, "Get your cape bro, we got a game to win."

----------------------------------Halftime of the big game---------------------------------

Gabriella, Taylor and Scarlet sat in a row at halftime watching the cheerleaders pep up the crowd. The game was tied but it didn't stay that way for long, both teams were very good. Gabriella was 5 months pregnant and over her morning sickness but being grateful for that was short lived. When her hormones kicked in at an alarming rate and she craved sex all the time. They had sex once since getting pregnant, all they had time for really. With classes, practices, homework, their weekend jobs, doctors appointments, meetings, games out of town they really took a back seat. Things were good though, they didn't focus on the negative side of anything for too long.

"Gosh, I miss this Gabby!" Taylor squealed. "This is so nice, but I think I stick out in my red jersey!"

The girls laughed as they saw both teams file back onto the floor, Chad looked less than pleased as Troy rounded the corner. Gabriella sighed, hoping this wouldn't ruin their evening out with her and Troy.

"Don't worry hon, he will get over himself." Taylor said, noticing her gaze.

Gabriella smiled unconvincingly and turned her attention towards the angry blonde who was making her way through the stands.

"Oh lord, here we go." Gabriella sighed, her body tensing up.

"Oh my, what do we have here. Are you lost? Losers sit on the other side." Sarah sneered down at Taylor.

"Is this girl serious?" Taylor asked, standing up. "Why don't you take your manicured, bottle number 12 skinny self over to wherever you came from and leave us alone." She snapped.

"Oh I'm not here to fight with you." she said, stepping back a bit. "I came to talk to Gabriella."

"Sarah, can't you just leave me alone. What'd I do that has you so set on ruining my time at Troy's games?" Gabriella wondered aloud.

"Well I'll say one thing Montez, that better not be Bolton's baby." she said gesturing to her swollen stomach. "Because then it'll be two lives I have to ruin, and I just don't have the time."

"Who else's would it be?!" Taylor butted in, "This chick is worse than Sharpay was in High School." she said to Gabby, "Didn't anyone tell her that you mature as your age goes up?"

Gabriella frowned, wishing she were focusing on the game. "She's not worth it Tay."

"Yeah, well cherish him Gabs. Because soon he'll dump your pathetic ass and come running to me." Sarah laughed, turning to walk away.

"When hell freezes over." Gabriella yelled, something inside of her just snapping in half. "Troy is never going to date you, with or without me in the picture! So if you want to patronize me, whatever but it is not making Troy like you at all!"

With a flip of her hair she was gone, leaving the stench of 'paris hilton'. "My mother always taught me not to hate people, but that girl is at the top of my list." Taylor snarled. "Is she seriously angry with you because you are with Troy?" She asked.

"Who isn't?! I get punished all the time for it, luckily it doesn't get to me unless..." she stopped herself and got a wink from Troy who just sank a 3 pointer from center court.

"Sarah has gotten 'aggressive' with Gabriella." Scarlet said quietly.

"She's touched you!? Who does she think she is?! I swear some people have no class, and It is just infuriating that she had the nerve to hit you! If people got to know you Gabriella, they would just adore you like we do!" Taylor bellowed as the coach yelled for Troy to be benched.

"Why are you pulling me!? I've got a lot left coach!" Troy yelled, coming off the court.

"Because I want to save you up for the end, Staff in for Bolton!" he yelled, walking away from him.

Troy plopped down in front of Gabby but paid no attention to her. She felt horrible because he wasn't happy, they were down by 3 and he got benched.

"Ooooh" Gabby groaned, "Ohhhh Oww"  
"What happened?!" Taylor said, leaning towards Gabby who was clutching her stomach.

"I-It kicked!" she said in disbelief. She wanted the next person to feel it to be Troy. "Troy!....Troy!" she yelled.

Troy turned around slowly, not wanting to miss any of the game. "What?"

"The baby just kicked, come feel it!" That was all Troy needed to distract him from the nail biter that was happening in front of them. He scooted over, and leaned backwards placing his hands under her own.

Just as the baby had with Gabriella, it kicked his hand softly announcing that it was doing just fine.

"Oh my god Gabs. That's so amazing..." His eyes met hers for the first time all week, and he smiled a grin that met his ears.

"BOLTON! IN NOW! GO!" coach yelled.

Troy jumped up, "Talk to you after."

2 minutes later Berkley was celebrating as U of A sulked back to the locker rooms.

"Ohh man. Uh, I'll meet you guys at dinner, text me when you guys are there. I'll try and perk him up honey. Scarlet, so nice to meet you! Keep an eye on Gabby for me!" A quick hug to both girls and Taylor skipped off towards her defeated man's side.

Gabriella held her stomach as the baby continued to kick her, it didn't hurt but it wasn't something she could just get used to. The feeling it gave her was unbelievable, it made this whole thing even more real.

"Hey cutie." She smiled, and turned around to see Troy leaning on the door frame. "I really hope you are single, because I want to take you home with me." He joked.

Gabriella got her stuff and walked towards him. "Your in luck number 14, because I can't find my boyfriend at the moment. Where you taking me?"

"Ahh, I'm thinking something romantic. Perhaps a little 'celebration'?" He said putting his hand out for her to take.

She accepted, and smiled at him. "Mmh, what are we celebrating?"

"You. Me. The game I just won, weren't you paying attention?" He asked, holding the door open for her.

"Ah, no sorry. Number 32 had my attention all night, he's got a great body." She joked.

Troy laughed, "Eh, he's got nothing on me."

Gabriella giggled, and squeezed his hand, "Congrats on the win, did you see Chad yet?"  
Troy groaned, kissing Gabriella as she slid into the truck. "No, I almost dread this. I mean I knew it might happen since we were opposing teams, but I never really thought it through."

"Taylor said she would talk to him, we're supposed to text her before we head inside." Gabriella strapped herself in, and glanced at Troy. His head was on the steering wheel and he was gripping it rather tightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, hey. Is the baby still kicking?" He asked, sliding towards her.

"Every now and then. I can't wait until Thursday!" She smiled as Troy ran his hands around her small stomach hoping to feel his son or daughter kick him.

"Oh man, I know! I can't wait to find out what we're having. Oh! What was that?" He said retracting his hand quickly.

She giggled and rubbed his arm, "Gas. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Taylor, I've had it! Just stop bugging me about it!" Chad snapped, throwing his menu down on the table. "I'm tired of you always telling me how to act, I've known Troy longer than you so just stop getting in the middle, alright?"

"No, it's not alright. Gabriella and Troy do not need your negative attitude about a basketball game tonight. And frankly I think you are acting like a bit of a baby!" Taylor huffed, sliding closer to him. "I know you are upset, losing is never fun. But this is your best friend, and your best friend is celebrating a win and a possible scout for himself. You need to focus on your best friend tonight, not the fact that his team beat yours. Okay?"

"Hey guys!" Gabriella chimed, sliding into the booth. Troy followed suit only to get a look from Taylor that said 'I tried'.

"Hey Guys." Taylor smiled, nudging Chad who jerked away from her.

"Hi." He scowled.

"Ah man, come on. If you had won I'd be happy for you." Troy said, scooting in next to his girlfriend.

"Yeah like hell you would be. Let's just order."

25 minutes later the silence was still thick, as the girls had managed to hold a conversation without them.

"So, Troy..." Taylor tried, "What do you think you guys are having. Boy or Girl?"

"Ah, I haven't really thought about it. I know what I'd like to have, but that's a different story." He said, feeling Gabriellas tiny hand rub his knee.

"What do you want it to be?" Gabriella asked.

"Well...Obviously I will love it no matter what sex it is. But I think it would be pretty special to have a boy to share stuff with. Teach it to play basketball, football, take him on father/son trips and do boy stuff. But of course, teaching him that it's okay to be into other things like theater or something. I hated the way my dad made me feel, I just want to do him right. Or her...I have no idea obviously. I'm assuming you want a girl to be all girly with, right?" He asked Gabriella.

"I'm happy with whatever." She said simply, although in her heart she hoped it was a boy as well. She wanted Troy to have a father/son relationship. One that he and his father tried having, one that he could be proud to come home to. Not to say he wouldn't be an amazing father to a little girl, but she wanted to give him that son.

"Troy wants a boy so he can turn him into a little him. Just what the world needs, another heart-breaker for girls to swoon over." Chad spat out bitterly.

"Chad..." Gabriella started, but was shut up by a squeeze on her hand.

"No! You'd think he was a freaking celebrity or something, the way he's always been big man on campus. Troy this, troy that. Never mind the fact that he has an entire team that helps him win those games. And now that he's where he wants to be, he's got you knocked up and wants to turn your baby into him. Probably got you pregnant on purpose too, life is a game to him Gabby. Isn't that right troy?" Chad said angrily, but Troy knew he was trying to get a reaction.

"You would think your best friend knows you the best. However you've just proven that it couldn't be further from the actual truth."

"Oh do enlighten me then boss man because I remember a conversation about Gabby that I'm sure she'd love to hear. About a certain discussion you had with your Dad?" Chad said smugly, swatting away the touch of his girlfriend.

Troy sighed and let go of Gabriellas hand, knowing that tonight would not turn out the way he had hoped. "You know what Chad, why are you mad at me? The entire team won, so why are you just focusing on me?"

"Because you are here." He said.

"Oh, well then let me call them. Maybe you could re-direct some of your hostility onto them, because I don't deserve it!" Troy snapped, flipping open his cellphone for dramatic effect.

"Stop this!" Gabriella jumped as Taylors voice echoed through the diner. "You are acting like a bunch of pre-schoolers. Troy won a game Chad, get over it! You are so thick-headed sometimes! And Troy, don't be so dramatic this isn't the theater."

Gabriella sighed and called the waiter over, "Can we have our checks please? All separate. Thanks."

"Why'd you get four? I told you I would buy." Troy said quietly.

"Because I'm not involved in this, and I am perfectly capable of buying my own dinner. Wouldn't want anyone to think I'm a gold digger."

Chad's head snapped towards Gabriellas glare.

"Didn't think word would get back to me Chad? For your information I fell for Troy before I knew he even played basketball." She flipped a $20 onto her bill and stood up. "Taylor, you are dis-included in this. I love you, I'll call you after my appointment. Have a good night." She stood up and heading outside without looking back.

"What the hell is she talking about Chad?" Troy said, digging into his own wallet.

"I didn't know my big mouth EX girlfriend would run and tell her!" he yelled, causing the whole diner to stare at the trio.

Taylor pulled out $10 and bit her lip. "Wow Chad, she's my best friend. You had no right saying it then, and you have no right to embarrass me in front of all these people now. Have fun getting a ride to the hotel for your belongings, as well as a ride back to school. This 'ex' girlfriend is no longer here for your disposal. Troy, have a good evening sweetie." Taylor stood up and gave Troy a squeeze before retreating out the door Gabriella had gone through.

"So you lost your game, your girlfriend, your best friend and the best girl friend you've got all in one night. Let me know how that feels in the morning." With that he slid money into the booklet and headed outside to unlock the door for Gabriella.

"I'm....really sorry. I had no idea it would go that badly Troy." Gabby said, rubbing her hands towards the vent.

"Don't be sorry, he's a very irrational guy. I'm almost positive in the morning he'll wish he hadn't been such a jerk. You okay though?" he said, turning the heat up for her.

"Yes, thank you. You going to be okay? He was _your_ best friend." She said, feeling her fingers tingle from the warmth.

"A best friend wouldn't say that about his best friends other half Gabby. I don't know what's gotten into him." Troy said, starting the truck.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure it out Troy. He feels replaced, by me and theater and your world out here. He just doesn't know how to express himself very well, that's all." She said, waving out the window to Taylor as she drove by.

"I get that I guess, but where did the hostility towards you come into play? You've never been anything but nice to him, I just hate that everyone is coming down on you." He said, pulling onto the freeway.

Gabriellas cellphone rang, and she sighed. "It's my Mom, hold that thought?"

Troy nodded, as she answered the call.

_What._  
_You don't have one, remember?_  
_Oh right, when it's convenient for your image._  
_You what?!!_

Suddenly Gabriella threw her phone and burst into tears....


	14. Chapter 14

_**Where's my sweet daughter?**_  
_You don't have one, remember?_  
_**Oh you silly girl, of course I do.**_  
_Oh right, when it's convenient for your image._  
_**Right, love you too sweetie. Just wanted to inform you that I've gotten married.**_  
_You what?!!_  
_**Had a beautiful wedding, all the family came. **_

Troy jumped as her cell phone shattered against his dashboard followed by her sudden onset of hysteria. Not seeing anywhere he could pull off, he reached for her but fell short.

"Gab, what happened?" he asked, pushing the accelerator a bit more.

She continued to sob for the next 10 miles, saying nothing to Troy. She eventually pulled her legs underneath her and fell asleep against the door as Troy pulled into their parking lot. He wanted to carry her to bed, but knew that he couldn't.

"Gabby, we're home sweetie." Troy grabbed his bag and waited for her to wake up. "Babe it's cold, come on."

She stirred gently, and rubbed her swollen eyelids so she could focus. She slid out of the truck, and left everything she had in the truck. Troy gathered up her cellphone bits, and shoved them into her purse as he ran inside after her.

By the time Troy got inside she had already gotten in bed and fallen asleep again, so he shut off the light and closed the door. He grabbed a water and checked the messages on the house phone.

_Hello Gabriella. This is Doctor Niel, your lab results have come back and you will get those when I see you on Friday as well. Watch your intake, all I'm saying. Talk soon._

Troy glanced at the bedroom door, worried about what she could be worrying about and wondered when she got testing done. But before he got far, message two began to play and would forever haunt him.

_My calls are going right to your voice mail, so I am trying your house phone. I just needed to let you know that I emptied out your bank account. I didn't work three jobs so you could blow all that school money on raising a family. I told you if you had that abortion I would've given you that 3,000 I got from the fund raiser but you chose to keep it. You always tell me how much Troy loves you, and now you'll really see if he does. Because now you have no money and no time for a job so we'll see how long he sticks around. By the way, when I told you I got married you didn't let me tell you to whom. Your dad called me after you moved out, and we mended our relationship. One thing led to another and before I knew it he was moved in and we were getting married. We will be moving to Hawaii in the fall next year, take care Gabriella, we all know how strong you try to be hopefully it's enough this time._

Her mothers voice rang in his ears, yet he still couldn't believe she had said what she did. Anger bubbled to the surface as he stepped outside so he didn't wake Gabriella. He always saw Gabriella as this strong, independent woman and that no problem couldn't be solved. He had no idea that her own mother advised her to have an abortion, probably as her mother had with Gabriella. More anger rose at the thought of Gabriella never existing, and the thought of missing out on his own child. He tossed a patio chair out of the way as he paced back and forth running his hands through his hair. He loved Gabriella more than life itself, she was why he was so happy. She introduced him to theater, something he secretly enjoyed and he was grateful. How could her mother think he'd leave her because she had no money? He had thousands saved for college that he wasn't using due to all the scholarships he gathered, so they weren't broke by any means.

More anger coursed through his veins as he realized her mother made it sound like with Gabriella out of the picture now, her dad was happy to come back and live like she never existed. It would kill Gabriella to hear that, but he knew if he deleted the message he would be the one dead.

He un-plugged the phone and headed upstairs to take a long hot shower. Hoping to wash away all the stress and anger he had but he knew he'd have to face it all again tomorrow when Gabriella checked the phone messages.

**The next morning**

13 hours of silence was deafening on the young couple as she tried to come to grips with her mother getting married again, while Troy was dumbfounded by her voice mail last night

"Troy?" Gabriellas voice sounded rough, and he knew she had checked the phone messages.

"Yeah?" He said, walking towards her.

"She took it. All of it." She said aloud.

She jumped up, and walked towards him. "Why is this happening to me!?" she sobbed, he braced himself on the wall and felt tears prick his own eyes. When things got bad for them, they got really bad and it wasn't going to go away any time soon. His home life was a mess, her parents dis-owned her, took all of her money and she was 5 months pregnant. He had no idea what to do, where to go or who to turn to.

"Out of everything she said I want you to know I'm not going to leave you, okay." He said into her long hair, knowing that reassurance was all he could do right now.

"Oh my god Troy. Oh my god. Oh my god." She cried, pulling on his shirt. She couldn't find the comfort she was after and he slid down the wall feeling worthless.

"I can't fail you Gabriella." He said, rubbing his hands over his face. She fell down beside him and he pulled her in close to his chest. "Nothing, and I mean nothing your mother said is okay. I do love you, and that's why I wouldn't leave you. I need you to stay focused on the positive, even though so much negative is around us right now okay." He said, soothing the worry out of her body as he felt her relax under his hand.

"I'm trying." She sighed, wiping at her face. "So I'm guessing you heard the doctors message too and I don't want you to worry. I had a blood test done because I was worried about my sugar, apparently something came back positive. The baby is fine though."

"I'm g lad it's nothing serious. Speaking of 'the baby', we need to go find out if it's a boy or a girl because I don't feel too fatherly referring to to it as 'it'." He said, squeezing her shoulders.

"Oh gosh I totally forgot about the appointment, I'm such a mess." She got up and slid her flats. "Let's go."

----------------------------In the office----------------------------------------'

"Hey Guys, come on in!" the Doctor smiled, "Gabriella you look a little ill, did you get my message kiddo?" He said gesturing towards the table.

Gabriella climbed up onto the table, as she had so many times before and sighed, "Yeah I did. Just have a lot going on right now, I'm assuming the blood work was positive?"

"Lay down honey, actually your blood work came back negative. But I wanted to be sure you weren't thrown over the line by anything. Monitoring your sugar intake is very important anyways." He turned on the ultrasound machine and got out the jelly.

"So I'm not diabetic, or anything?" She asked, pulling her shirt up to expose her perfectly smooth, tan stomach.

"Perfectly healthy my dear. Troy, what do you want me to put in there for ya? Boy or a girl." he joked, getting a laugh from the couple.

"Just make it healthy." He shot back, rubbing Gabriellas thumb between his fingers.

"Alright then, let's see what we have here. I love turning 'it's into 'he's' and 'she's'." He smiled, rubbing her stomach a few moments before pausing the screen. "That right there is a man, look at the way he's all relaxed legs wide open." He laughed, pointing at the clear shot of his genitals.

The couple laughed, as they watched their unborn son on the screen. It was so beautiful, that in the middle of all this turmoil and stress they could find peace. Gabriellas heart swelled up as she saw the proud look on Troys face as he held her hand. She knew Troy had his son, she had a healthy baby boy and no matter what they would go through they would always have each other.

"Congratulations guys, I'm sure he'll be one hell of baller like his dad huh?" He asked, wiping her stomach off with a towel.

"Whatever he wants to do is fine with me." Troy said honestly.

"Ahh, that's great to hear. So I'll print off the photos and bring them back in to you before you leave Everything looks good Gabriella you are doing a great job. Any questions?"The doctor asked, tossing the trash.

"How much stress is harmful for him? We've uhm, got a lot going on and I'm worried about the both of them." Troy spoke up, pulling Gabriella into a sitting position.

"Life stress is un-controllable I'm afraid. What you can control is an appropriate diet, excersize and attempts to avoid stress. Be it phone calls, certain people or places."

"He'll be okay though, right? I'm in law school and have a crazy mother. Stress isn't going to go away." She laughed.

The guys laughed along with her, "Gabriella, school stress is nothing and hey my mom is crazy too! The old bat called my wife when we had out first child and told her I was cheating on her while out on business. My wife made it through, and I have faith you will too." He smiled, rubbing her arm.

"Thank you." She said, glad that she had one less thing to worry about this week.

"One more thing. Uh, I was reading stuff at school one day and I read something that kind of freaked me out." Troy scratched his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact with Gabriella.

"Go ahead." The doctor said, leaning against the counter.

"I read that you should avoid high body temperatures." Troy spat out, rubbing his mouth.

"Yes, that is true. Excessive body heat could be harmful such as excersizing, fevers or being outdoors on a hot day." He added.

"Well, does that include uhm...you know..." Troy blushed, feeling Gabriellas eyes on him.

"I believe 'sex' is the term you are looking for Troy, and no sex is perfectly healthy for all of you. If you are going at it in a hot room, naturally you would have a fan on or something. But generally speaking your body heat goes up as if you were excersizing but more for the male." He smiled at the young boys concern for something so common in a woman.

"Okay, thanks. That's all I've got this time." he smiled, shook the doctors hand and glanced at Gabriella. "What?"

"I'm kind of shocked that you are doing all of this research on medical issues. Are you worried about me?" she asked, sliding down the table.

"Of course I do, I don't want to lose you." He said to the floor.

Gabriella leaned against him and bumped their hips together, "I'm not going anywhere Wildcat." She smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek as he smiled down on her.

(later that night)

"Dad said to name him Jack." Troy laughed, closing his cell phone.

Gabriella giggled and pulled her shirt up, "What do you think about Jack little guy?"

Nothing.

"We'll have to see about that one Troy." She giggled again, rubbing circles around her belly button. "Have you thought of names at all, I mean you've wanted a boy you've had to at least thought about it."

"You haven't?" He asked, stretching his feet out onto the coffee table.

She shook her head, "I haven't thought of much to be honest, I'm taking each day as it comes."

He smiled knowing she was being really strong considering everything that has happened recently.

"Noah." He said quietly, "I don't know why, but I have always loved the name Noah."

She turned her head towards him and pulled her shirt down, "Noah...I kind of like that. Ow!" Gabriella jerked her body up and winced as the baby kicked her in the ribs. "Apparently he does too." She giggled.

"Did he just kick? Can I...feel him?" Troy asked shyly.

Gabriella giggled and reached for his hand, placing it softly where she had just been kicked. Moments later another strong kick came from inside her, kicking Troys hand. A full range of emotions got the better of him, and he didn't bother to fight off the tears. He had just felt his son kick for the first time, and he wasn't ashamed to be crying like he was.

Gabriella squeezed his hand, that rested on her stomach and with her free one she wiped away his tears. "I love you." She said simply, feeling exactly how he did at that moment.

"I love you too." he said, squeezing her hand back and smiling. "So, would you want to wait until you come up with a name?"

"I like Noah, and your dad wanted us to name him Jack. But how about an alternative?" She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling his shoes back on in a huff. He was due at work in 25 minutes and hated leaving Gabriella.

"What about Jackson as middle name?" She smiled, knowing that it would mean the world to Jack as well as Troy. The Boltons had always been there for her, and she couldn't see a better way of saying thanks.

Troys eyes lit up and glimmered with tears, "Gab, he would be so touched. But don't you want to name him because you've carried him."

"I chose Jackson, you chose Noah. I think your family deserves this, they've been there for me since I've met them. Well, not so much your dad but he came around recently right?" She giggled, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Noah Jackson?" Troy repeated, smiling at the simpleness of this conversation with her. It normally takes months to agree on names, and here they did it on the same day they found out they were having a son.

"Noah Jackson." She said, smiling at the look on his face.

"It's that simple?" He asked, still not being able to wrap his mind around the reality.

"It's that simple." She giggled, slapping his thigh. "But you need to get to work babe, I need to finish my paper and make some dinner. I'll put it in the microwave before I go to bed, just re-heat it." She leaned over and kissed him slowly before he stood up and rubbed her stomach.

"I love you" He smiled, really looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her and their son.

"I love you too daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

The months had flown by for Troy and Gabriella, semesters were over, finals had just let out and a full 3 months were school free for them. Maternity leave.

Gabriella was now 7 months pregnant and little Noah was perfect and healthy in ever little way.

"Do you hear that?" Troy asked dropping his laptop bag on the table and putting his hand to his ear.

"I don't hear anything?" Gabriella scrunched her nose up, trying to hear something.

"Exactly and we won't hear anything for 3 months! No more late night cramming, no more dead-lines or finals. No more basketball training or theater performances to rehearse for..." He did a bit of his infamous moon-walk and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I say we enjoy it. What do you say we go swimming tonight? Late night walk on the beach maybe?"

Gabriella smiled and ran her hand down his tanned arm, "Mhh god that sounds so nice Troy. I'm up for whatever!" She smiled, gazing into his baby blue eyes. She hoped Noah got his dads eyes and those lips...

"Mmhmmm" Troy groaned as Gabriellas mouth crashed onto his. He cradled her head in his hands and felt his son kicking from the pressure he was putting on her stomach.

"Ah. Okay. This little guy says enough is enough." he laughed rubbing her belly slowly. "We should get maternity photos taken, those would look so neat in the nursery!" He exclaimed.

Gabby giggled. "Dear god Troy. I really did hit the mother-load with you."

Troy smirked, "Yeah. My buddy's girlfriend is a photographer want me to ask her if she'll set one up? Bet she won't charge anything."

"Sure, sounds perfect. Let me go get changed and we'll get going!"

Waves crashed onto the beach as the perfect sunset splashed out into the sky before them. As they threw on warm sweatshirts and wrapped up in a blanket the seagulls moaned.

"So breath-taking." Gabriella smiled, leaning against troy's chest. "I think my dream home would be over-looking this. How can anyone not find this to be beautiful?"

Troys arms wound around her stomach and rested just above her belly button and traced circles with his thumbs. "I have no idea, it really is breath-taking especially seeing it with you."

"You are so un-believable Troy. You still have the ability to make my insides flip." She blushed, her hormones hadn't exactly been on their best behavior the last few months.

He smiled and kissed her neck, "You are pretty amazing too."

"Ow!" Gabriella cringed as Noah kicked her ribs.

Troy applied pressure to where he'd kicked and rubbed circles, trying to calm Gabriella's nerves. "He can sense your hormones apparently." He laughed softly.

"I hate hormones Troy but god I love the sex. Ugh! What is wrong with me!" she covered her face with her hands and felt her face set fire.

"You are pregnant." He laughed hugging her. "Sex is awesome, our sex is awesome. Nothing wrong with that."

"You've tainted me, that's all there is to it." She joked lightly, smacking his bicept.

"Oh right, I'm the one in the middle of the night that's horny. Sorry, I just can't resist you." Troy smirked.

Gabby sighed embarrassed at her actions and at him bringing them back up. She had never been so sexual and it killed her though she knew Troy enjoyed it.

"I love you." Tears fell down her face quietly, pooling at her neck. "I wouldn't be me without you here. Oh god!"

Troy pulled her back towards him and hugged her while gently swaying from side to side. He knew exactly when her hormones were getting the best of her and hated seeing her so weak. "Noah's messing with his Mommy again..." He cooed as though Noah were there with them. "I love you too Gabriella and nothing will ever change that."

She sighed and hugged his arms tightly and they enjoyed some kissing and the rest of the sunset. Sometimes girls do get the perfect guy and sometimes the guy gets the perfect girl.


End file.
